Alice Human sacrifice
by Furi Shirogane
Summary: Summary change. Pertemuannya dengan White Rabbit, sang Story tanpa masa lalu, telah mengubah kehidupan biasa Riku untuk selamanya. Kini mereka harus berusaha untuk bertahan hidup, di tengah dunia yang tersembunyi dalam waktu. Soriku. Warning Sho-ai. Rating-nya saya ubah jadi M.
1. Plot 0: Prolog

I'll tell you about Alices and their Story...

* * *

Plot 0: Prolog

Kekacauan, teriakan kesakitan juga kehilangan, dan suara sirine yang terus bergaung tanpa henti.

Jasad-jasad orang yang tidak sempat melarikan diri dari kematian, dan pemandangan yang dominan dengan warna merah.

Semua itu terpantul di kedua bola mata seorang bocah yang menatap lekat-lekat sebuah perwujudan bagai neraka yang tadinya adalah kota tempat dia berada.

Bibir mungil bocah itu bergetar karena takut. Tak pernah diduganya, sebuah hari istimewa dimana dia menginjak usianya yang ke sembilan harus berakhir seperti ini.

Mata aquamarine bocah itu berbalik menatap sesosok tubuh wanita dewasa yang kedua tangannya masih mendekap tubuhnya. Wanita itu telah menjadi dingin, dengan warna merah memenuhi tubuhnya dan bocah yang berada dipelukannya.

"Riku... Ibu akan melindungi... Riku..."

Seolah sebuah rekaman, semua peristiwa itu masih terekam dengan jelas di kepalanya. Bagaimana salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidupnya, justru berubah menjadi hari direnggutnya seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya.

Masih diingatnya dengan jelas, senyum indah ibunya yang berjanji akan membuatkannya kue begitu mereka tiba di rumah.

Masih diingatnya pula, betapa lepas dia tertawa saat itu, berlari mendekap sang ibu bersorak kegirangan karenanya.

Tapi secepat hal itu tiba secepat itu pula hal itu pergi.

Kota indah tempat dia berpijak telah porak poranda berubah menjadi lautan api. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah kini berubah hitam kelam. Orang-orang di sekitarnya telah terkapar tak bernyawa lagi.

Termasuk sang ibu yang dengan segenap dayanya menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai perisai hingga putranya itu masih dapat bertahan hidup.

Bocah itu hanya terdiam.

Masih menatap sang ibu yang telah meninggalkanya. Menatap surai perak sang ibu yang sama dengan miliknya telah ternoda oleh warna merah.

Di tengah kekacauan dan jeritan penuh penderitaan di sekitarnya, bocah itu masih tak bergerak karena takut dan tak mengerti.

Dunia indahnya telah musnah. Dan dapat dirasakannya kegelapan yang tak berujung mulai melambai di pelupuk matanya, membawanya ke dalam tidur yang diharapkannya tak perlu terbangun kembali.

Namun, di pertengahan sadar dan tidak, bocah itu dapat melihat sesosok makhluk raksasa putih menatapnya di tengah kobaran api dan asap hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Biru.

Itulah yang menatap balik manik aquamarine nya.

Kelinci putih besar dengan mata biru ditengah warna merah dan hitam.

Itulah hal yang terlihat di mata bocah itu sebelum kegelapan menutupi segalanya.

"Sampai tibanya hari dimana kau akan kubawa ke 'Wonderland',... Alice ku..."

-Plot 0: Prolog. End-

* * *

Dekita!

Baru kali ini saya berani ngepublish, dan benar-benar masih ting-ting dalam hal upload-meng upload...

semoga fic ini bisa dinikmati semua. _ (ngarep banget)

karena saya masih luar biasa pemula, jadi saya mohon bantuannya... jika ada salah atau ada yang aneh juga,... tolong jangan segan-segan untuk membantu saya... ^^

kritik dan saran para readers semua akan lebih berharga daripada sekeping koin emas eskrim ma****m (di dunia ) bagi saya...

Mwhahahahaha! *plak!

Arigatou.


	2. Plot I: Teary Fallentine

**Author note : saya punya Kingdom Hearts I, II dan chain of memory (kaset Pe'es nya maksud saya...). Tapi Kingdom Hearts Series yang kita cintai dan sumber inspirasi tulisan saya adalah properti sah milik Square Enix dan Disney.**

**Juga, title Alice Human Sacrifice adalah salah satu lagu terkenal yang dinyanyikan para vocaloid, saya hanya numpang judul saja karena merasa temanya mirip. Mwahahahaha! *ditabok baskom.**

**Warning: Shonen Ai dan penggambaran karakter yang OOC. Setting AU.**

* * *

Plot I: The Teary Fallentine

"_Sampai tibanya hari dimana kau akan kubawa ke Wonderland, Alice ku..."_

Sepasang mata aquamarine spontan terbuka, menandakan bahwa si pemilik harus terbangun dengan tiba-tiba dari tidurnya.

'Lagi-lagi mimpi itu...'

Pemuda itu mendesah pelan, lalu dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbebas dari kantuk, melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya yang dominan oleh warna abu-abu.

Jam 06.34. Agaknya masih ada waktu kebih dari satu jam baginya untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum kelas pertama nya hari itu.

Setelah meregangkan sendi-sendinya yang kaku, pemuda itu bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi satu-satunya di apartemen yang dia sewa saat ini. Dengan air dingin, dia membasuh wajahnya untuk menghilangkan sisa kantuk, tak peduli bahwa air ikut membasahi rambut perak sebahunya.

Pemuda itu menatap cermin yang berada di atas wastafel dan mendapati sepasang mata aquamarine yang dingin dan hampa akan perasaan tengah menatap padanya dari balik cermin. Wajah yang dibingkai oleh surai perak itupun terlihat sedikit lesu oleh rasa penat dan lelah.

Agaknya kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini telah menyita banyak waktu, energi dan durasi tidurnya sehari-hari.

Hal tersebut dibuktikan dengan uapan panjang yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu beberapa detik kemudian.

"Tch" Pemuda itu mendecakan lidahnya sebal. "Gak mungkin kalau balik tidur sekarang..." Gumamnya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal diikuti dengan menyeka wajahnya yang basah oleh air.

Mata aquamarine nya kembali bertemu dengan jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya dan berusaha nenimbang-nimbang kesempatannya untuk memejamkan matanya barang sebentar.

"Mungkin akan sempat kalau aku tidur sebentar di kampus..." Gumamnya lagi sambil mulai mengaduk-aduk tumpukan pakaian yang banyak berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

Setelah mengenakan setelan kaos berwarna putih berlengan pendek yang ditutupi oleh vest berwarna kuning juga celana jeans biru diikuti oleh sneaker putih yang setia selalu bersamanya.

Merasa sudah siap, pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya setelah sebelumnya memastikan bahwa tak ada satupun barang yang tertinggal.

Juga setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada pesan yang masuk ke teleponnya yang mungkin perlu dia ketahui.

"Kurasa sudah semuanya..." Pemuda itu lagi-lagi bergumam pada dirinya untuk yang ketiga kalinya pagi itu. Walaupun begitu, mata aquamarine nya berdiam lebih lama menatap telepon nya yang terletak di dapur apartementnya.

'Mungkin dia akan menghubungi ku nanti malam...'

Memastikan bahwa pintu apartementnya telah yakin terkunci aman, pemuda itu mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan kediamannya saat ini...

"Oi, Riku!"

Kalau saja seseorang tak memanggil namanya saat itu.

* * *

Riku POV

"Oi, Riku!"

Aku membalikan badan untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilku, dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah membara dan mata berwarna hijau emerald tengah berjalan ke arah ku sambil menyengir gembira. Yang membuatku heran adalah, bagaimana seseorang dapat begitu gembira di pagi hari...

"Ada apa, Axel?"

Entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa saat mendengar pertanyaan ku tadi. Mungkin karena aku menggunakan nada yang luar biasa malas dan bosan untuk menanggapinya sapaannya barusan.

Aku mengenal pemuda yang menyapaku barusan dengan nama Axel, pemuda yang tinggal di kamar apartemen bernomor 18, kamar yang terpisah tiga nomor dari milikku.

Kuakui kalau kami tidak terlalu akrab, karena aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengetahui apa profesinya saat ini. Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun juga sebagai tetangga, tetap saja ada saat dimana kami harus saling membantu atau menutupi kekurangan satu sama lain.

Seperi saat ini.

"Duh...". Axel memutar kedua manik emeraldnya sambil kembali nyengir. "Memang menyapa orang di pagi hari itu butuh alasan ya?"

Aku menghela nafasku. Mengetahui sifat Axel, entah mengapa aku dapat merasakan bahwa aku akan dan harus berhenti agak lama untuk meladeninya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanyaku sekali lagi, dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat tentu saja.

"Nah, gitu dong... kan jadi lebih enak ngomongnya..." Dan kata-kata itu disambung dengan tepukan agak kasar di pundakku.

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku, memberinya tanda untuk melanjutkan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya tadi.

"Ya... sebenarnya sih..." Kulihat Axel mulai memegang bagian belakang lehernya, gestur yang kuketahui sebagai tanda kalau dia sedang tegang atau... malu. "Well... katakan saja aku tak sengaja membakar pipa air di kamar apartementku..."

"Kau membakar apa?"

"Yah kau tahulah... pipa air,itu loh... alat untuk mengalirkan air dari satu tempat ke tempat lai-"

Aku memotong kata-kata pemuda berambut merah di hadapanku sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikannya. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu apa, benda yang disebut dengan pipa air.

Aku bertanya hanya karena aku ingin memastikan bahwa aku tak salah dengar saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membakar pipa air? Tunggu, itu tidak penting... apa hubungannya dengan ku kalau begitu?"

Aku bertanya dengan tidak percaya sekaligus sedikit terkejut. Yang sudah pasti tergambar jelas di raut wajahku, karena kulihat Axel kembali mengeluarkan cengiran riang gembiranya.

"Riku, Riku, Riku..." Dia mengatakan namaku sambil mendecakan lidahnya. "Kau itu benar-benar tidak peka ya... pantas saja single melulu..." Lanjutnya dibuat-buat.

Dapat kurasakan alisku berkedut mendengar perkataan Axel barusan. Dia pikir dia siapa, berkomentar tentang kehidupan sosial ku seperti itu.

"Lalu?"

"Riku! Kalau pipa ku terbakar-"

"Kau bakar maksudmu?"

"Hush! Aku sedang berbicara di sini." Dia berdehem sebentar untuk efek dramatis. "Kalau pipaku **kubakar,** maka pipaku tak bisa dapakai. Kalau pipaku tak bisa dipakai sudah pasti tak ada air. Tak ada air berarti aku tak bisa membersihkan diriku."

Benar-benar orang ini. Tanpa dia mengtakannya pun, aku sudah mengerti apa maksud dia yang sesungguhnya.

"Nih. Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan kunci apartemenku padanya, yang tentu saja diterimanya dengan luar biasa senang hati.

"Thanks, Riku." Ucapnya gembira sambil sedikit menimang-nimang kunciku di tangannya. "Akan kupastikan apartemenmu aman, dan begitu aku selesai menggunakan kamar mandimu, aku akan segera keluar."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."Aku pun mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan apartemen ku. Setelah aku meninggalkan sebuah peringatan padanya tentu saja.

"Dengar, Axel pastikan kau-"

"Tak membakar apapun. Baik sengaja ataupun tidak. Aku tahu. Tenang saja, temanku yang baik."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membuat beberapa helai perak yang telah kusisir rapi jatuh menutupi pandanganku.

"Bukan hanya itu. Pastikan juga kau tak membuka pesan apapun, seandainya ada satu yang masuk ke teleponku, mengerti?"

"Oke,oke... aku takkan menyentuh teleponmu..." Dia mengankat jari telinjuknya dan meletakan di atas alisnya yang tipis. "Got it memorized?"

"Terserah. Pastikan saja kau menjauhi masalah dan teleponku selama berada di apartemenku, mengerti?"

Axel mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya ke arahku, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali masuk ke kamar apartemennya sendiri. Tak diragukan lagi untuk mengambil barang-barang keperluannya sebelum 'mengungsi' ke apartemenku.

Terkadang aku sendiri bingung, kenapa aku dapat semudah itu menyerahkan kunci apartemenku pada seseorang. Apalagi pada seseorang yang latar belakangnya tak terlalu kukenal.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku tadi yang sempat tertunda karena adanya gangguan (baca: Axel) dan menuju ke arah tangga yang terletak di sisi timur bangunan apartemen ini.

Sepanjang perjalananku di tangga, aku sama sekali tak menemui siapapun bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan tangga tersebut.

Orang-orang yangg tinggal di apartemen ini memang kebanyakan lebih memilih untuk menggunakan fasilitas yang lebih praktis seperti lift, apalagi bagi mereka yang tinggal di lantai tiga keatas.

Tapi berbeda dengan mereka, aku yang tinggal di lantai tertinggi di apartemen ini, yaitu lantai tujuh, entah mengapa lebih memilih menggunakan tangga. Selain lebih sehat, disini aku juga tak perlu bertemu banyak orang seperti apabila aku menggunakan lift.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah berada di lobi lantai satu apartemen. Kulihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang keluar masuk bangunan ini baik yang kukenal maupun tidak. Mungkin lebih banyak tidaknya.

Dari Second Distric tempat apartemenku berada, aku berjalan menuju kampusku, Transford University yang terletak di First District kota Traverse Town.

Sebenarnya selain berjalan kaki, aku bisa saja menaiki bis atau kereta untuk menghemat waktu ataupun tenaga. Tapi seperti tadi, kurasa menggunakan kakimu itu lebih praktis.

Juga siapa tahu, bisa mengusir rasa penat yang sejak tadi terus menerus berputar di kepalaku.

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalanan utama Traverse Town, kota tempat ku tinggal saat ini. Sambil menyuapkan sebuah roti daging yang sempat kubeli tadi ke mulutku, sebagai pengganti sarapan, aku berjalan di tengah riuhnya orang-orang yang sibuk di pagi hari itu.

Jalanan utama yang menghubungkan ketiga distrik utama Traverse Town ini merupakan salah satu ikon kebanggaan kota yang sering muncul apabila di brosur-brosur rekomendasi tempat wisata.

Tak hanya indah dengan desain bangunannya yang khas, namun dengan adanya plaza, jajaran toko, restoran, tempat terjangkau untuk anak muda berkumpul dan hang-out juga berbagai fasilitas yang lengkap, membuat jalanan ini tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Dan ini bahkan masih di pagi hari. Di malan hari, jalanan ini tentu akan jauh lebih ramai dan padat dari pada sekarang.

Berbagai fasilitas yang kusebutkan tadi termasuk sebuah LCD raksasa yang terletak di salah satu bangunan yang berdiri di tempat ini. Layarnya yang lebar dan letaknya yang strategis mampu menyediakan hiburan tersendiri bagi para pengguna jalanan.

LCD yang rutin menyala 24 jam penuh itu terlihat tengah menayangkan acara berita di pagi hari ini seperti biasanya. Terlihat seorang wanita tengah membacakan berita tentang peningkatan kasus hilangnya orang yang dilaporkan hilang di layar raksasa itu.

"**Dan itulah berita terakhir yang kami dapatkan dari para narasumber. Hingga saat ini penyebab hilangnya orang-orang tersebut masih belum dapat diketahui."** Pembawa berita dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru itu mengakhiri laporannya dan melanjutkan ke berita selanjutnya.

"**Hari ini, tanggal 14 Februari 2051, kita memperingati terjadinya tragedi Teary Fallentine yang merenggut tak kurang dari tujuh ribu jiwa penduduk kota Hollow Bastion sepuluh tahun yang lalu."**

Teary Fallentine.

Bencana besar yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu di Hollow Bastion dan meluluh lantakan kota itu hingga nyaris rata dengan tanah.

Membunuh nyaris seluruh penduduk kota itu dan hanya menyisakan tak lebih dari dua puluh persen dari mereka untuk selamat. Termasuk aku.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, aku yang tak tahu apa-apa akan merayakan ulang tahunku dengan mengunjungi Radiant Garden yang disebut surga dunia itu bersama ibuku. Di tengah hari yang indah tersebut, tragedi menyedihkan itu terjadi.

Dalam hitungan detik kota yang dipenuhi taman bunga dan bangunan yang indah itu telah hancur dan hanya menyisakan puing-puing, membawa beribu-ribu nyawa penduduk yang tak bersalah bersamanya.

Tanggal 14 Februari 2041. Sebuah kota indah bernama Radiant Garden telah sirna dan berganti menjadi reruntuhan sarat kepedihan bernama Hollow Bastion pada sebuah tanggal yang diperingati sebagai hari kasih sayang.

Pada tanggal itu pula lah, aku harus kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku.

'_For those who fell together with the tears, in the day of love. Teary Fallentine.'_

Bahwa setelah hari itu, hari Valentine bukanlah hari untuk menyerahkan coklat tanda cinta pada orang yang kau sayang, tetapi untuk mempersembahkan bunga guna mengiringi mereka yang telah pergi.

"**Satu dekade setelah peristiwa ini terlewati pun, para penyelidik masih tak dapat menemukan penyebab terjadinya tragedi ini. Semua hipotesis terkait bencana alam,aksi terorisme ataupun serangan militerpun tak dapat manjadi titik terang untuk memecahkan misteri peristiwa tersebut."**

Aku mendengar pembawa berita itu kembali melanjutkan pembacaan beritanya dengan wajah serius khas pembawa berita pada umumnya, dengan mata birunya yang dipenuhi ketegasan tak peduli semenyayat hati apakah berita yang harus dibacakannya saat ini.

"**Dan untuk menghormati mereka yang telah pergi, marilah kita bersama mengheningkan cipta sejenak. Mendoakan ketenangan jiwa-jiwa mereka yang telah pergi meninggalkan kita"**

Kulihat pembawa berita wanita itu menutup matanya dan menunduk sejenak, diikuti oleh orang-orang yang tadinya berlalu lalang di sekitarku. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk menundukan kepala dalam berkabung.

Di tengah orang-orang yang sedang menyampaikan doanya ini, entah mengapa aku merasa kalau seseorang tengah mengamatiku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke kiri dan ke kanan dan berusaha mencari orang itu, namun untuk kesekian kalinya mataku menyapu pandangan di sekitarku, aku sama sekali tak menemukan seorang pun yang tengah menatap kearahku.

Perasaanku semakin terasa tak keruan ketika kulihat sebagian besar dari orang-orang di sekitarku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka untuk mengamati pemuda biasa sepertiku.

Perasaan was-was karena diawasi ini makin menjadi, seolah si pelaku mulai bergerak mendekatiku. Walaupun setelah aku mencari ke sana kemari, aku masih belum menemukan orang itu.

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaan tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanan ku yang sempat tertunda.

Saat aku berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ku itulah saat aku melihatnya.

Berdiri di seberang jalan tempatku berada, dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter terpisah oleh jalan raya yang ramai, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat spiky yang ditutupi topi putih tengah tersenyum padaku.

Kakiku yang bahkan belum sempat melangkah, terhenti seketika saat mataku menatap matanya, yang bahkan di antara jarak yang membatasi kami, dapat kulihat dengan jelas berwarna biru bagai pantulan langit yang ditangkap oleh lautan.

Mata biru itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dan pernah melihatnya di suatu peristiwa. Peristiwa yang menghantui mimpiku untuk sekian lama.

Mata biru yang kulihat sepuluh tahun lalu di Radiant Garden.

Aku menyadari anak bermata biru itu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, yang tentu saja mustahil untuk dapat kudengar mengingat jarak kami terpisah lebih dari sepuluh meter.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Demi mengetahui apa yang akan dia katakan, aku dengan sembarangan berlari menyebrangi jalan menuju ke arahnya. Tak menyadari bahwa lampu telah menyala hijau dan sebuah mobil sedan tengah melaju kencang ke arahku.

Suara klakson mobil yang nyaring dan rasa sakit di lenganku ketika seseorang menariknya dengan sangat kuat adalah sedikit dari hal yang dapat aku sadari.

Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu, aku telah terduduk di pinggir jalan tempatku berdiri tadi dengan seorang pria separuh baya menindih tubuhku.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" Teriak pria yang menyelamatkanku itu geram sambil bangkit berdiri. "Masih muda sudah mau mati. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku!"

Mataku mengerjap berulang kali, berusaha memahami situasiku. Setelah beberapa detik dan aku mulai dapat berpikir dengan lebih jernih, barulah aku memahami bahwa aku nyaris dihantam oleh sebuah mobil, kalau saja pria di hadapnku ini tak menarikku tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan... terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku."

Pria itu mendecakan lidahnya lalu bergegas pergi sambil menghisap sebatang rokoknya yang telah bengkok. Tak salah lagi, pasti terjatuh saat menyelamatkanku tadi.

Setelah pria itu menghilang dari pandanganku, aku kembali menatap tempat anak itu berdiri hanya untuk mendapati bahwa dia telah menghilang dari sana.

Aku menghela nafasku dengan berat dan melarikan tanganku ke rambutku, dan membuatnya berantakan seketika.

Ada apa denganku hari ini?

* * *

Normal POV

"Dan teori ini dibuktikan dengan..."

Dan sisa kata-kata Dosen itu sudah tak didengar lagi oleh Riku yang pikirannya tengah berkelana jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

Mata aquamarine nya tidak menatap slide show yang sedang diperlihatkan Sang Dosen di depan kelas, namun malah sibuk terpaku pada pemandangan di luar jendela ruangan kelasnya.

Agaknya peristiwa tadi pagi telah cukup untuk membuat pikirannya agak kacau.

Tidak hanya dia nyaris menjadi korban tabrak lari, tapi dia juga harus kehilangan jejak anak misterius itu.

Sebenarnya, sesaat setelah pria yang menyelamatkannya itu pergi, Riku segera bergegas menuju ke jalan tempat anak itu tadinya berdiri.

Akan tetapi pemuda berambut perak itu tak sama sekali tak dapat menemukan petunjuk ke mana anak itu tadi menghilang, bahkan setelah dia mencari di wilayah sekitar tempat tersebut.

Dan anehnya, tak ada seorangpun disana yang tahu atau bahkan menyadari keberadaan anak dengan mata biru itu saat dia bertanya.

Riku kembali menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kali hari itu.

Sesuatu tentang anak itu mengganggunya. Bukan hanya karena dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan makhluk yang dilihatnya di Radiant Garden dulu, tapi karena suatu hal dari anak itu seolah memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

Mungkin karena itulah Riku begitu ingin mengetahui apa yang anak itu akan katakan padanya.

Mata aquamarine nya yang terlihat lelah itu mulai menjelajah, berharap untuk menghilangkan penat di kepalanya, yang entah kenapa setelah peristiwa itu, semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hamparan rumput yang hijau, pepohonan yang rimbun, juga sekumpulan mahasiswa yang tengah bercanda ria di bawah teduhnya pohon-pohon disana, adalah hal yang di tangkap oleh matanya saat dia menatap halaman luas Transford University.

Tak lupa pula sebuah menara jam tinggi yang menjadi ciri khas kampus terkenal itu. Tinggi menara itu sekitar tujuh puluh meter, membuat puncaknya yang dihiasi jam analog raksasa itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari jendela ruang kelasnya.

Di puncak menara itulah,sayup-sayup mata Riku dapat menangkap sebuah sosok yang sejak tadi terus mengganggu pikirannya.

Mata pemuda itu berulang kali mengerjap, seolah memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya barusan bukanlah tipuan cahaya ataupun ilusi yang dibuat oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Sosok itu memiliki rambut coklat yang masih tersembunyi oleh topi pada akhirnya disadari pula oleh Riku, bahwa pakaian yang dikenakannya pun dominan oleh warna putih.

Menyadari bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata, Riku sontak berdiri dari kursinya dan tak sengaja membuat semua alat tulisnya yang terletak di atas meja jatuh berserakan dengan suara yang keras.

Membuat mahasiswa dan dosen yang berada di ruangan itu memalingkan perhatian mereka karena kegaduhan yang dibuatnya barusan.

"Kau kenapa, Seravee?" Tanya Sang Dosen agak kesal karena kuliah nya harus terganggu oleh Riku yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Sensei, sebenarnya saya sakit perut. " Riku menjawab dengan tergesa-gesa karena tak ingin kehilangan jejak anak tadi."Jadi saya mohon izin untuk meninggalkan kelas lebih awal."

Dosennya itu menatap Riku dengan sedikit skeptis dari balik lensa kacamatanya, dan terlihat tengah mempertimbangkan permintaan mahasiswanya barusan.

"Terserah." Sang dosen berkata setelah diam selama beberapa detik. "Kau juga tidak mendengarkan kuliahku sejak tadi. Jadi apa bedanya, kau duduk disitu atau tidak."

Mata kiri Riku berkedut mendengar kata-kata Dosennya barusan. Tak menyangka bahwa beliau mengetahui dia telah melamun dan sama sekali tidak mendengar kuliahnya.

Namun tanpa berkata lebih, pemuda dengan rambut perak itu mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu, setelah tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sang Dosen sebelum keluar.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Riku segera memacu kakinya untuk secepat mungkin, bahkan setelah diteriaki oleh seseorang untuk tidak berlari di dalam bangunan.

Melewati deretan kelas hingga menyebrangi halaman kampusnya yang bisa dibilang tidak sempit itu, Riku sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatan larinya, membuktikan betapa kuatnya stamina tubuhnya yang kekar itu.

Hingga tiba di pintu masuk menara, pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk menatap tangga melingkar yang menuju ke puncak menara jam tersebut.

Bagian dalam menara yang hanya berisi satu ruangan pengawas, yang terlihat kosong, dan tangga melingkar yang melekat di dinding menara itu terlihat agak gelap karena minimnya cahaya yang masuk.

Satu-satunya tempat terang di menara tersebut adalah pintu menuju atap, yang terletak di ujung ratusan anak tangga karena tengah terbuka lebar.

Akan tetapi, seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh jumlah anak tangga yang jumlahnya ratusan atau minimnya cahaya demi alasan keamanan, Riku kembali membawa kakinya untuk berlari.

Anak tangga yang tiada habisnya dan dinding di sisinya yang tampak tanpa warna. Itulah yang saat ini memenuhi penglihatan Riku saat ini. Namun pemuda itu tak mempedulikannya.

Kakinya terus berlari menapaki satu per satu anak tangga tersebut, sementara fokus matanya tak lepas dari cahaya yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini.

'Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi aku akan bertemu dengan anak itu. Aku akan tahu siapa dia juga apa hubungannya dengan peristiwa itu.'

Langkah pemuda berambut silver itu pada akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu tujuannya sambil berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Dengan langkah kaki pelan pemuda itu berjalan, mendekati sosok yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya di bawah terang sinar matahari di seberang pintu tersebut.

Terangnya cahaya di sana sempat menyilaukan pandangan Riku, membuat nya harus memayungi matanya dengan telapak tangannya, tapi tetap tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari anak itu sedikitpun.

Merasa bahwa seseorang tengah mendekat, anak berambut coklat itupun membalikan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan kedua bola mata birunya yang terlihat berkilau karena cahaya matahari. Bibirnya yang merah muda itu tertarik ke atas, dan tebuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Riku..."

-Plot I: Teary Fallentine end-

* * *

**Author note:**

**Akirhya saya berhasil mempublish chapter pertama fic ini, setelah meninggalkan sebuah prolog yang luar biasa gak jelas dan membingungkan... (^^ ).**

**Yah... seaneh-anehnya fic saya ini... saya berharap bisa mendapatkan respon dari para reader. Karena itulah tolong read and review agar kedepannya saya dapat memperbaiki apabila ada kesalahan dan agar dapat menjadi fic yang lebih baik. **

**Juga bagi para reader yang telah mereview, saya ucapkan terima kasih. dukung saya ya... hahahahaha! *plak!**

**Arigatou.**

**Furi Out!**


	3. Plot II: Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author note: Fiuh... akhirnya saya menyelesaikan chapter kedua, atau ketiga bila prolognya dihitung. Hehehehe.**

**Terima kasih untuk Ne-san dan LongIn-san yang sudah mereview. Tampaknya sebagian pertanyaan kalian belum akan terjawab di chapter ini... demo, ki ni shinaide... furi wa mainichi motto ganbaru kara! *digantung karena mencemari grammar bahasa jepang.**

**Juga terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih mau membaca cerita picisan saya ini. Walau updatenya lemot, walau saya juga tidak tahu apa arti kata picisan... **

**Lastly, disclaimer: KH dan karakternya yang awesome masih bukan punya saya... tapi saya berhak atas plot fic saya yang acakadut ini...**

* * *

Plot II: Down The Rabbit Hole

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Riku...", ucap anak itu dengan suara yang dipenuhi keceriaan.

Riku menatap anak itu dengan tatapan setengah tak percaya, setengah terkejut.

"Bagaimana...?", Riku bertanya dalam suara yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan, membuat anak di hadapannya harus memajukan kepalanya sedikit untuk mendengar perkataannya.

"Bagaimana apanya, Riku?"

"Bagaimana... kau tahu namaku? dan apa maksudmu dengan bertemu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, anak itu terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Kepalanya yang ditutupi topi itu sedikit dimiringkan ke samping. Lengannya yang ditutupi _arm warmer _warna putih tersilang di depan dadanya, sementara wajah manisnya tengah bertaut dengan konsentrasi.

'pose berpikir yang khas,' pikir Riku saat melihatnya.

Riku mengamati anak itu. Menyadari bahwa anak berambut coklat spiky itu jauh lebih pendek dan kurus darinya.

Selain bermata biru dengan rambut berwarna coklat karamel, anak itu memiliki kulit kecoklatan dan mengenakan pakaian yang dominan oleh warna putih.

Dimulai dari kaos lengan pendek dengan kerah lebarnya, _arm _dan _leg warmer_ celana pendek,hingga sepatunya -yang berukuran terlalu lebar dilihat dari postur tubuhnya- semuanya terdiri dari warna putih.

Begitu pula dengan topinya, yang baru saja disadari oleh Riku memiliki dua bagian yang menjuntai panjang di bagian atasnya, seperti telinga kelinci, berwarna senada dengan apa yang dikenakannya.

"Ah." Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, anak dengan penampilan yang mirip kelinci putih itu akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang ku tahu, nama mu adalah Riku dan aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sepasang alis perak sedikit mengkerut mendengar jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya, apalagi saat diketahuinya bahwa anak itu begitu ingin menemuinya.

"Kau yakin tidak tahu?"

"Positif", Anak itu menjawab pertanyaan Riku dengan senyum yang lebar, tak menyadari bahwa perkataannya telah membuat pemuda di hadapannya merasa sedikit terganggu.

Mengetahui bahwa pertanyaannya takkan terjawab, Riku menyerah dan tidak menanyakan pertanyaan tadi lebih jauh, walaupun rasa penasaran terus mengganggu benaknya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Riku pada anak di hadapannya, yang kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memandang kota di bawah mereka.

Sebisa mungkin Riku ingin mengetahui segala hal tentang anak itu. Karena walau baru pertama kali bertemu, dia dapat merasakan bahwa anak tersebut bukanlah anak biasa.

Siapa tahu, keterlibatannya dengan anak itu akan membuka takdir misteri seputar apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu di Radiant Garden.

Anak berambut coklat itu tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya yang sedang memandang kota dari tingginya menara dibiarkan menutup. Sementara angin membelai wajah dan rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau di tempat setinggi ini, aku dapat mendengar suaranya dengan lebih jelas," jawabnya masih sambil menutup mata, membuat rasa heran dan penasaran dalam benak Riku semakin kuat.

"Suara?"

"Hmm ..." Anak itu berdehem singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di sampingnya. "Suara _Alice-ku..._ memanggil ..."

"Alice?"

Pertanyaan Riku kali ini tidak dijawab oleh anak tersebut, hingga menyebabkan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Selama beberapa saat, hanya suara hembusan angin yang mengisi kesunyian di puncak menara itu.

Hingga kesunyian itu berakhir ketika suara jam yang nyaring berdenting dengan gema yang keras. Kedua orang yang tengah berada di puncaknya itupun terkejut saat mendengarnya.

Dentingan keras tersebut berbunyi selama dua belas kali. Menunjukkan waktu saat itu, yaitu pukul 12.00, sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan kesunyian kembali menaungi mereka.

"Ah!" Kesunyian di antara mereka pecah oleh suara anak bertopi putih tersebut. "Aku terlambat!"

"Terlambat?" Tanya Riku penasaran ketika melihat anak yang sebelumnya tenang itu tiba-tiba menjadi panik dan heboh.

" ," Ucapnya dipenuhi senyuman sambil memanjat pagar pembatas dan melakukan ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Melihat aksi ekstrim seperti itu, tentu Riku tidak tinggal diam. "Maaf Riku, tapi aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu!" Teriak Riku sedikit panik sambil berusaha meraih lengan kurus anak tersebut. Sayang usahanya gagal karena anak berambut coklat itu sudah terlebih dahulu terjun bebas dari puncak menara sebelum Riku sempat bertindak.

Jantung pemuda bermata _aquamarine_ itu serasa akan berhenti ketika melihat aksi barusan. Hingga anak itu dengan ajaibnya dapat mendarat dengan selamat di tanah, barulah Riku dapat menghela nafas lega.

"Astaga." Debaran jantung pemuda itu belum sepenuhnya tenang, sementara matanya bergerak mengikuti arah Si Kelinci Putih tersebut berlari.

'Ternyata dia memang bukan manusia biasa,' pikirnya sambil melihat gerbang utama Transford University, tempat anak itu terakhir dilihatnya. 'Jangan sampai kehilangan jejaknya lagi.'

Sempat terbesit di pikirannya untuk mengikuti anak tadi untuk meloncat terjun dari sana. Akan tetapi, akal sehat Riku mengingatkannya kembali bahwa dia hanyalah manusia biasa, yang tidak akan utuh sampai ke bawah bila meniru aksi seperti itu.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, pemuda bersurai perak itu berbalik menuju tangga untuk mengejar anak kelinci tersebut.

Kedua kaki berotot milik pemuda itu kini kembali dipacu, namun dibandingkan dengan saat menaikinya, menuruni tangga ini terasa jauh lebih ringan.

Tak sampai setengah waktu tempuh saat dia menaikinya, Riku telah sampai anak tangga yang paling bawah, walau sempat beberapa kali tergelincir dan hampir jatuh karenanya.

Begitu keluar dari menara, tanpa mebuang-buang waktu lagi, Riku segera berlari ke arah gerbang utama karena tak mau kehilangan jejak si kelinci putih itu lagi.

Mencari seorang anak di tengah riuhnya mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang, memang bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi bila target pencarianmu itu telah jauh meninggalkanmu.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, Riku nyaris menyerah dengan pengejarannya. Sampai mata _aquamarine _pemuda itu tak sengaja menangkap sekelebat sosok putih di ujung penglihatannya.

" Aku terlambat!"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya, Riku memalingkan pandangannya ke kanan, dan sempat melihat anak yang dicarinya itu berlari, sebelum akhirnya sosoknya kembali menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang di sana.

Riku segera berlari mengikuti arah ke mana anak bertopi kelinci tadi menghilang.

Bergerak menembus kerumunan orang, membuat pemuda itu tidak dapat melihat ke mana arah tujuannya dengan pasti. Hingga saat dia menyadarinya, dia telah berada jauh dari lingkungan kampusnya.

Kedua mata _aquamarine _pemuda itu melihat sekeliling, mengenali tempat di mana dia berada saat ini sebagai salah satu gang sepi yang terdapat di First District.

Sebuah gang dengan banyak jalan bagaikan labirin, Riku kembali melihat bayangan putih si anak kelinci -Riku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya begitu- lewat di depannya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Tidak membuang waktu, pemuda itu kembali berlari mengikutinya dan masuk gang tersebut lebih dalam.

Riku yang telah memasuki gang tersebut mulai merasa bingung karena tidak terlalu mengenal tempat itu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada gang seperti ini.

Malihat situasinya, dapat disimpulkan bahwa pemuda berambut perak itu telah tersesat.

Satu-satunya cara bagi Riku untuk keluar dari tempat itu adalah dengan berusaha mencari sendiri jalan keluarnya. Hanya bermodalkan arah matahari dan peruntungannya saja.

"Duh! Aku terlambat."

Atau dia bisa kembali mengikuti kelinci tadi. Siapa tahu dia akan membantunya keluar dari masalah ini.

Riku merasa yakin bahwa kali ini dia berlari ke mana arah anak itu pergi. Pemuda tersebut kembali mengejarnya, sambil berharap targetnya takkan menghilang di salah satu jalan disana dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Riku tidak tahu, sudah berapa lama dia terjebak di gang tersebut, sambil berlari mengejar si anak kelinci. Yang dia tahu hanyalah, bahwa langit telah berubah menjadi gelap ketika dia berhasil keluar dari sana.

Matahari yang tadinya bersinar terik tampaknya telah terbenam. Sementara langit telah dilukis oleh warna hitam, menggantikan warna biru yang memenuhinya siang tadi.

"Ternyata sudah selarut ini ..." Gumam Riku sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan mengenali tempat tersebut sebagai salah satu alun-alun kecil di Third District. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menyeberang dari First hingga ke Third, hal itupun menjadi misteri baginya.

Riku berjalan menuju ke bagian tengah alun-alun yang dihiasi sebuah air mancur raksasa dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tertata rapi disana.

Mata _aquamarine_ nya menyapu pandangan di sekitarnya. Berusaha untuk menemukan si anak kelinci, yang sayangnya kembali menghilang sesaat sebelum dia mencapai alun-alun.

Saat melihat sekelilingnya, Riku menyadari ada sebuah kejanggalan di sana. Tak seperti Traverse Town yang biasanya dipenuhi gemerlap cahaya lampu di malam hari, tempat itu kini gelap gulita tanpa penerangan sedikitpun.

Suasana janggal itu semakin terasa ketika pemuda itu menyadari bahwa tak ada satu orang pun yang berada di sana. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Traverse Town yang biasanya, yang bahkan tetap ramai di tengah malam sekalipun.

Riku menatap jam di tangannya untuk memastikan waktu saat itu. Akan tetapi, hal itu mustahil karena jarum jam di tangannya telah berhenti pada pukul 12.00.

Hal yang sama terjadi ketika pemuda tersebut beralih untuk melihat waktu melalui ponselnya. Anehnya alat komunikasi itu kini mati dan menolak untuk dihidupkan.

"Apa benar sudah selarut itu?" Riku melihat sekelilingnya dengan sedikit gelisah. Alis peraknya mengkerut tajam. Tidak hanya kesulitan untuk mengetahui waktu, berada di tempat seperti itu seorang diri saja membuatnya merasa ngeri.

Riku menatap langit kelam yang terbentang di atasnya. Langit hitam pekat itu terasa seperti mengurungnya. Tak satupun bintang ataupun terang sinar bulan yang menghiasi langit di sana.

'Seperti langit hari itu ...' Pikiran pemuda itu kini melayang kembali pada peristiwa Teary Fallentine sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

_De javu_. Mungkin itu adalah ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan semua rasa yang tengah melanda benak Riku. Kepal nya kini dipenuhi dengan gambaran yang seolah dimainkan kembali oleh ingatan kelamnya.

Riku yang tengah larut dalam pikirannya tidak menyadari sesuatu sedang merayap mendekatinya. Makhluk berupa gumpalan hitam itu bergerak merayap di dalam kegelapan yang melingkupinya dan hanya menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna kuning terang.

Makhluk hitam itu kini telah berada tepat di samping Riku dan mulai berdiri memperlihatkan bentuknya yang sesungguhnya. Dengan cakar yang tajam, makhluk tersebut mengangkat apa yang terlihat seperti lengannya dan menghujamkannya pada kaki Riku.

"Ouch!" Pekik Riku ketika merasakan rasa perih menjalar di kakinya dan melihat darah menetes dari luka di sana, juga makhluk yang memberikan luka itu padanya.

Mata _aquamarine_ pemuda itu terbelalak karena terkejut, dan dengan terseok-seok dia berusaha bergerak menjauhi makhluk hitam yang tengah menatapnya. Menatapnya bagai predator menatap mangsanya.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya, Riku terus bergerak mundur berusaha menjauh dari makhluk yang masih menatapnya. Namun usaha itu gagal ketika makhluk dengan wujud seperti semut tersebut malah bergerak merayap ke arahnya.

Dengan refleks dan sedikit rasa panik, Riku menendang monster mini itu sekuat tenaganya, membuat makhluk itu terlempar kembali ke sudut gelap tempatnya berasal.

Riku tidak yakin apabila dia telah berhasil mengenyahkan makhluk itu, mengingat gelapnya tempat tersebut membuatnya sulit melihat bagaimana keadaan sekitar.

Hingga pemuda itu kembali melihat sepasang mata berwarna kuning kembali muncul dari sudut gelap tersebut, menandakan bahwa makhluk tadi masih memberikan perlawanan.

"Ayolah..." Runtuk Riku ketika melihat monster tadi kembali bergerak mendekatinya, namun pemuda itu menyadari ada hal yang hanya kecepatan merayap makhluk itu bertambah, tapi terlihat sesuatu yang lain ikut bergerak merayap di belakangnya.

Sepasang mata kuning yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan itu kini tidak sendiri. Satu pasang, dua pasang, tiga, empat, tujuh dan jumlah ini terus bertambah hingga seluruh sudut tersebut dipenuhi oleh berpasang-pasang mata berwarna kuning.

Gerombolan monster mini itu semuanya bergerak ke arah Riku, mengepung dan berusaha mencakar setiap inci tubuh pemuda itu.

Menendang, memukul dan menghempaskan sekuat tenaganya, semua itu sudah dilakukan Riku. Namun karena jumlah mereka yang terlalu banyak, pemuda itu tak memiliki kesempatan. Apalagi tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka itu kini mulai terasa letih.

Riku yang kelelahan mulai mengalami kesulitan untuk menghadapi serangan para monster yang tak ada habisnya. Tubuh pemuda itu mulai roboh dan tidak melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun pada serangan yang diterimanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, kesadaran mulai meninggalkan Riku dan membuat tubuh pemuda itu mati rasa. Pemuda itu telah pasrah dengan hidupnya dan menyerah untuk menghadapi monster-monster yang menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"_Fire_!"

Hingga sebuah bola api meluncur tepat mengenai monster yang mengepungnya, mengurangi sedikit dari jumlah mereka.

"_Blizzard_! _Thunder_!" Serangan bola api tadi diikuti oleh hujan cerucut es dan sambaran petir. Serangan berantai yang bertubi-tubi itu pada akhirnya berhasil memukul mundur makhluk-makhuk hitam yang mengepung Riku.

Riku yang telah terbebas dari kegelapan yang mengepungnya, sayup-sayup dapat melihat sosok dengan pakaian dan topi berwarna putih tengah berlari ke arahnya. Pandangannya yang terus mengabur masih dapat mengenali mata biru si anak kelinci.

'Kelinci dengan mata biru,' adalah hal terakhir yang ada dipikrannya. Hingga dapat dilihatnya cahaya berwarna hijau menyelubunginya dan mengurangi rasa sakit dan lelah pada tubuhnya.

"_Heal_!" Cahaya hijau itu muncul untuk yang kedua kalinya dan membuat semua luka di tubuh pemuda itu menutup.

Riku mengerang pelan. Walau dapat dirasakannya luka-luka di tubuhnya telah tertutup, tapi sebagian dari rasa perih di tubuhnya masih enggan untuk pergi.

Dengan susah payah, pemuda itu memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit duduk dari posisinya. Mata _aquamarine_ nya melihat ke sampingnya dan bertemu dengan manik biru yang dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Riku, kau tak apa?" tanya anak kelinci itu dengan suara pelan sambil berlutut di samping Riku. Wajah manis anak itu benar-benar menggambarkan jelas rasa cemas yang dia rasakan, membuat pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya merasa tak enak hati.

Tak bisa berkata banyak, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, sebagai jawaban kalau dia baik-baik saja sekarang.

Anak kelinci itu menghela nafas lega, walaupun rasa cemas masih belum sepenuhnya hilang darinya. "Syukurlah ... kupikir aku akan kehilangan kau, Riku ..."

Selepas perkataan anak itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Riku yang masih berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, dan anak kelinci yang masih larut dalam perasaannya itu sama sekali tak ingin berbicara dulu.

Hingga Riku menanyakan perihal makhluk atau monster yang menyerangnya tadi.

"Yang tadi?" tanya anak kelinci itu memastikan. "Yang tadi disebutHeartless. Mereka adalah penghuni dunia ini."

Jawaban anak itu terasa janggal. Mengapa dia berkata seolah mereka berada di dunia lain, padahal Riku yakin benar bahwa tempat itu adalah Traverse Town.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dunia ini?"

"Hmm..." Anak itu berdehem sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Riku. "Bagaimana kalau kujelaskan sambil berjalan saja? Aku yakin kalau kau melihatnya sendiri akan lebih mudah dimengerti."

Riku mengikuti anak itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan alun-alun. Suasana di sana masih dipenuhi kegelapan, membuat pemuda itu tidak dapat melihat jalan yang dilaluinya dengan baik. Walaupun begitu, Riku masih dapat mengenali siluet bangunan yang berada di sana.

Salah satu dari bangunan yang dikenalinya tadi adalah bangunan plaza yang ada di Second District. Akan tetapi sama seperti alun-alun tadi, tempat itupun kini gelap tanpa ada satupun penerangan.

Riku menatap anak kelinci yang tengah berjalan di depannya, dan baru menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa nama anak itu.

"Hei," panggil Riku, membuat anak di hadapannya menoleh ke belakang. "Siapa namamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Riku, anak itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik sehingga menghadap pemuda di belakangnya.

"Nama?" anak itu mengulang pertanyaan Riku. "Kalau nama aku punya banyak, tergantung dari mereka yang kutemui."

Riku tidak berkata apapun dan membiarkan anak itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Akan tetapi, aku memiliki sebuah nama yang kurasa terus melekat pada diriku." Anak itu terdiam sebentar. "Lapin The White Rabbit."

"Lapin ... The White Rabbit?"

"Yap. Karena kurasa itu yang paling cocok untukku saat ini." Anak itu tersenyum lebar, lalu mengatakan, "Kau panggil Lapin saja kalau terlalu panjang."

Selesai mengatakannya, anak kelinci itu atau Lapin, kembali berbalik untuk berjalan meninggalkan Riku yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kau pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang mengganggumu," Ucap Lapin tanpa menengok ke belakang. "Lebih baik kau tanyakan, selagi aku masih bisa menjawabnya."

Memang benar banyak hal yang mengganggu benak pemuda itu. Selagi masih bisa terjawab, Riku tak ingim menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Kulihat kau terlalu tenang untuk orang yang terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, dan lagi kau dapat mengalahkan monster-monster tadi."

"Aku? Tenang?" Lapin terkekeh pelan. "Bukannya kau juga? Kau yang manusia biasa saja, tidak berteriak ketakutan saat diserang tadi."

Sepasang alis perak mengkerut tajam, memang dia tidak berteriak karena hal itu bukan karakteristiknya. Tapi tetap saja, hal itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," Kata Riku.

"Iya... Astaga, anak muda memang tidak sabaran." Lapin yang masih berjalan di depan Riku berkata dengan nada yang dipenuhi candaan. "Aku terlihat tenang karena aku sudah biasa. Kalau masalah pertarungan tadi... yah... bisa dikatakan karena aku memang ada untuk itu."

Jawaban Lapin tadi bukannya menjawab rasa penasaran yang mengganjal dalam benak Riku, tapi malah justru semakin membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Riku berniat akan bertanya lagi pada anak kelinci di hadapannya, tapi hal itu diurungkannya saat dia melihat bahwa mereka telah tiba di gerbang utama Transford University.

Tak banyak beda dari tempat lain, kampus itu kini gelap gulita. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda dengan pemandangan di sana, yaitu tempat tersebut kini dipenuhi kunci-kunci raksasa yang tertancap dengan posisi berdiri di tanah.

"Kunci apa ini?" Tanya Riku ketika melihat semua kunci yang memenuhi seluruh halaman kampusnya.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sedang beraktifitas di tempat ini." Jawab Lapin tanpa menghentikan langkahnya untuk memasuki gerbang Transford University.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Berbagai pertanyaan kini berputar-putar di kepala pemuda itu. Kondisi kota, makhluk yang menyerangnya, kunci-kunci ini dan identitas Lapin. Semua itu sulit diterima oleh akal sehat Riku.

Melihat pemuda yang bersamanya itu kebingungan, Lapin yang merasa iba memutuskan untuk menjelaskan segalanya satu persatu.

"Riku," Lapin memanggil pemuda itu dan membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apa kau percaya kalau aku bilang bahwa ada dunia lain selain dunia tempatmu berada?"

Riku mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, namun memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi. "Aku percaya. Salah satunya pasti dunia tempatmu berasal kan?"

"Sesuai dugaanku kau memang pemuda yang pintar, Riku." Lapin tersenyum kepada Riku, membuat pemuda itu tersipu. "Dan selain ada dunia yang lain, terkadang sebuah dunia juga memiliki sisi yang lain pula."

"Sisi yang lain ini, akan terus muncul secara bergiliran dengan sisi yang satunya," Lanjut Lapin.

"Hal seperti ini selalu terjadi?" Tanya Riku yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Lapin. "Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menyadarinya?"

"Itu karena kau akan tertidur seperti mereka," Jawab Lapin sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas salah satu kunci raksasa di dekatnya. "Kau ikut melewati sisi ini tanpa menyadarinya dan tertidur sebagai sebuah kunci seperti mereka. Hingga sisi tempatmu berada itu kembali dan kau akan terbangun."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Lapin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Riku dengan mata yang dipenuhi kesedihan. "Mengenai hal itu aku juga tidak tahu." Lapin menundukkan kepalanya, menolak untuk melihat kepada pemuda di hadapannya."Yang ku tahu, aku terbangun di sisi ini dan berada jauh dari tempat Alice-ku berada."

Alis perak Riku terangkat ketika mendengar kata 'Alice' kembali keluar dari bibir anak berambut coklat itu.

"Siapa itu Alice? Tampaknya dia orang yang sangat berharga bagimu."

Mendengar pertanyaan Riku, anak kelinci itu tertawa kecil. "Alice itu bukan nama orang, Riku. Alice adalah-"

Belum sempat Lapin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tanah di sekitar meraka mendadak terguncang dengan kuatnya. Mengikuti guncangan itu, sesosok monster raksasa bangkit dari dalam tanah dan mengaum dengan suara yang keras.

"Apa itu?!" tanya Riku ketika melihat monster raksasa yang seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam mulai bergerak ke arah mereka.

"Heartless. Tapi dengan tipe yang berbeda." Lapin mulai berbalik, tak lupa sambil menggenggam tangan Riku dan membawa pemuda itu bersamanya. "Kita harus segera lari dari sini!"

"Kau tidak akan melawannya?" Tanya Riku yang sama sekali tidak melawan ketika dirinya ditarik oleh Lapin.

"Jangan bercanda!" Lapin yang tidak menghentikan larinya menjawab dengan berteriak. "Levelnya jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi menyerangmu."

Usaha Lapin dan Riku untuk menjauh terbukti gagal, karena entah sejak kapan, monster lain dengan ukuran yang tak kalah besarnya menghadang jalan mereka.

"_What the_?! Mereka menghalangi jalan kita!" Lapin yang melihat dirinya dan Riku tengah terkepung, terpaksa memposisikan dirinya untuk melakukan perlawanan. "Seandainya Alice-ku ada di sini."

Lapin menembakkan bola-bola api ke arah monster-monster itu. Bukannya melukai mereka dan membuat mereka mundur, serangan itu malah membuat mereka murka hingga mulai menyerang mereka dengan membabi buta.

"Riku, menghindar!"

Melihat salah satu serangan Heartless itu meluncur menuju ke arahnya, dengan gerakan refleksnya Riku berhasil menghindar. Akan tetapi, monster itu menambah kecepatannya hingga membuat pemuda itu kewalahan.

Setelah beberapa kali berhasil menghindar, Riku menyadari tangan salah satu monster itu mulai bersinar. Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu, sebuah bola cahaya raksasa tengah meluncur ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Merasa mustahil untuk menghindar, pemuda itu hanya dapat menutup mata dan menunggu serangan itu mengenainya. Hingga setelah beberapa saat dia tetap tidak merasakan apapun, pemuda itu memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka matanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Riku ketika dia membuka matanya dan mendapati Lapin telah berdiri di hadapannya. Anak kelinci putih itu rupanya telah menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai perisai untuk melindungi Riku.

"Lapin!" Teriak Riku panik sambil menangkap tubuh Lapin yang mulai roboh.

Riku menatap tubuh Lapin yang dipenuhi luka dan juga bibirnya yang meneteskan darah, membuktikan betapa kuatnya serangan tadi.

Rasa takut dan panik semakin mencengkeram hati pemuda itu ketika dia menyadari bahwa tubuh yang didekapnya itu terasa sangat dingin.

Pandangan Riku beralih ke arah para monster yang tengah mengaum dengan ganas di sekitarnya. Semua situasi ini mengingatkan pemuda itu kembali pada tragedi Teary Fallentine.

Langit yang berwarna hitam dan rasa takut yang melandanya, semuanya terasa sama seperti hari itu.

Yang berbeda hanyalah, bahwa yang telah tewas melindunginya bukan sang ibu, namun seorang anak yang baru ditemuinya pagi itu.

'Inikah akhirnya?'

Berbagai ingatan menari-nari dalam pikiran Riku. Dimulai dengan senyum sang ibu, tawa gembira sebuah keluarga, hari-harinya di sekolah hingga suara Lapin yang tengah memanggil namanya.

* * *

Riku POV

Mereka bilang semua ingatanmu akan mengalami kilas balik ketika kematian akan menjemputmu. Semua kenangan itu akan dimainkan kembali bagai sebuah rekaman. Dan saat itulah di mana kematian akan terasa begitu menakutkan bagimu.

Aku dapat mengingat senyum indah ibuku di hari itu.

Aku juga melihat sebuah keluarga. Sepasang suami istri dan ketiga anak mereka itu tengah tertawa bahagia.

Juga semua hari yang telah kulewati, baik yang menyenangkan maupun yang tidak.

Aku menatap wajah Lapin yang terlihat tenang dalam dekapanku dan menyeka setetes darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menatap kedua bola mata yang biru itu sekali lagi, aku juga rindu untuk kembali melihat birunya langit.

Tapi semua itu mustahil karena semuanya berakhir disini.

Aku dapat melihat bahwa para monster itu menyadari bahwa salah satu dari kami telah tumbang dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan, tapi aku akan mati begitu saja tanpa sempat melakukannya

Masih banyak pula hal yang ingin kuketahui dan aku tak rela bila harus mati tanpa mengetahuinya.

'_Apa kau masih ingin hidup?'_

Sebuah suara yang kukenal bergema di kepalaku. Suara Lapin.

'_Kalau itu semua bisa terjadi, apa kau rela menyerahkan yang apa kau punya untuk membayarnya?'_

Aku tak menjawabnya, tapi aku yakin dia tahu pasti seperti apa jawabanku.

Secara tiba-tiba pandanganku dipenuhi oleh warna putih yang terlihat kontras dengan hitamnya tempat ini. Aku menutup mataku, membiarkan warna putih itu menelanku.

Ketika kubuka mataku kembali, yang kulihat hanyalah lautan kegelapan dan aku tenggelam di dalamnya. Di lautan kegelapan itu aku melihat banyak layar putih melayang-layang.

Di salah satu layar putih itu tampak seorang anak kecil berusia delapan tahunan tengah bermain dengan seekor kelinci putih. Di layar lain yang melayang di dekatku dapat kulihat anak yang sama sedang menangis sedih di depan sebuah makam kecil.

Aku mengenal anak itu. Dia adalah aku saat usiaku baru delapan tahun. Saat itu dapat kuingat bahwa kelinci peliharaanku telah mati dan membuatku sedih selama berminggu-minggu.

Tak hanya itu, ingatanku yang lain dalam berbagai usia terus bermunculan di layar-layar tersebut. Aku melihat setiap detik ingatanku, sementara tubuhku terus tenggelam dalam lautan tanpa dasar ini.

Ada beberapa hal yang kusadari. Hal itu seperti, bahwa ada beberapa layar dengan ingatan yang tak pernah aku ketahui, sementara yang lainya kosong, tanpa kenangan didalamnya.

Aku terus terjatuh hingga kulihat sebuah cahaya kecil bersinar di dasar lautan ini. Dapat kurasakan bahwa tubuhku tertarik menuju cahaya itu dan mendarat di sana.

Kakiku menyentuh cahaya tersebut, yang ternyata berasal dari permukaan sebuah pilar berbentuk lingkaran yang berdiri tegak di tengah kegelapan yang mengitarinya.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Rasanya seharian ini aku terus-terusan melihat dunia baru yang melebihi kapasitas pikiran manusia normal ...

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu."

Aku membalikkan badanku dan mendapati Lapin tengah tersenyum dengan manis di belakangku.

Bagaimana bisa? Dia telah mati, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun di sana.

"Kau masih ingin hidup, benar _kan_?"ujar Lapin, masih sambil tersenyum, mulai berjalan mendekatiku. "Aku dapat mengabulkannya. Dengan kekuatanku yang tersegel, kita bisa keluar dari masalah ini."

Lapin yang telah berada di hadapanku berhenti. Mata birunya menatap tepat pada kedua mataku, sementara kurasakan sebuah tangan _tan _yang hangat menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." Tangan yang berada di pipiku itu kini turun dan berpindah di atas dadaku, tepat di mana jantung ku berada.

"Kau harus merelakan sebagian dari dirimu menjadi milikku."

Apa maksudnya dengan itu, aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Yang pasti aku tahu kalau ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku dapat selamat dari monster dan situasi ini.

Hal yang aneh, padahal aku baru bertemu Lapin tadi pagi, tapi entah mengapa aku sudah mempercayainya dengan hidupku.

"Syarat itu aku terima. Bawa aku keluar dari masalah ini," kataku dengan mantap.

Lapin tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dariku, kemudian menutup matanya.

"Kalau begitu, mulai dari sekarang kau ... Riku Seravee akan menjadi Alice-ku dan menopang keberadaanku di dunia ini,"

"Dan aku, The White Rabbit, akan menjadi _Story_ milikmu dan perintah Riku adalah mutlak bagiku."

Tepat setelah Lapin selesai mengatakan itu semua, secara tiba-tiba lantai di bawah kami ini bersinar lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Cahaya itu kemudian sedikit demi sedikit mengelupas, dan berubah menjadi sekumpulan burung putih.

Saat semua bagian dari cahaya itu telah terbang, aku dapat melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

Permukaan pilar itu kini dihiasi oleh kaca penuh warna yang bersinar dengan cemerlang. Pada permukaan kaca itu terdapat gambar Lapin yang menutup sana juga ada gambarku yang sama sepertinya juga menutup mataku.

"Nah Riku, jalan yang baru telah terbentang di depan kita," Lapin mengangkat tangannya kepadaku. "Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah, membuka pintu itu."

Aku meraih tangan Lapin dan melihat bahwa cahaya berwarna putih kembali memenuhi pandanganku. Aku kembali menutup mataku dan saat kubuka, aku telah kembali ke halaman Transford University.

Tempat itu masih dipenuhi kegelapan dan monster-monster yang menyerang kami masih dalam posisi yang siap untuk menyerang. Tapi satu hal yang berbeda, Lapin yang tadinya kupikir telah tewas, kini berdiri tegak di sampingku.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam di situ, Riku?" Tanya anak berambut coklat itu masih dengan nada yang ceria.

Kulihat semua luka di tubuh Lapin telah hilang dan entah perasaanku atau tidak, aku melihat bahwa tubuhnya kini diselimuti oleh lapisan tipis cahaya.

Tangan kanan Lapin terangkat seolah memegang sesuatu, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah pedang dengan bentuk yang aneh muncul di sana.

Pedang yang ada di tangan Lapin memiliki bentuk seperti sayap kelelawar berwarna merah dan biru, lalu di ujungnya menjuntai sebuah sayap berwarna putih. Pada pegangan pedang itu tergantung rantai dengan _pendant_ hati yang tersilang.

Salah satu dari monster itu mulai bergerak menyerang kami. Akan tetapi, belum sempat serangan itu dilancarkan, tangan besar monster itu telah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Aku menyipitkan mataku sedikit dan menyadari bahwa yang memotong tangan monster tersebut adalah Lapin dengan menggunakan pedangnya.

Sejak kapan dia berada di sana? Cepat sekali.

Tak sampai dua menit monster itu satu persatu bertumbangan oleh serangan Lapin, hingga tidak satupun tersisa di antara mereka. Debu berterbangan di tempat ini sebagai akibat pertarungan tadi, membuatku tidak dapat melihat di mana anak kelinci itu sekarang berada.

"Sudah lama tidak bertarung seperti ini," ujar sebuah suara ceria dari arah sampingku.

Sejak kapan dia berada di sampingku? Aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya...

"Tak kuduga kau sekuat ini," aku berkata sambil berusaha untuk berdiri dari posisiku yang tengah duduk. Belum selesai aku menegakkan tubuhku, tiba-tiba aku harus terduduk kembali.

"Riku!" teriak Lapin panik sambil memegang bahuku. "Sebaiknya kau tidak bangun dulu."

Tubuhku, entah mengapa terasa lelah sekali. Rasanya seperti di paksa untuk kerja paksa satu hari satu malam. Bahkan kalau boleh bercanda, dapat kudengar setiap sendi di tubuhku menjerit, 'kami lelah!'.

"Kenapa... aku lelah sekali...?"

"Itu karena tadi aku menggunakan tenaga mu," jawab Lapin dengan cemas. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya barusan. Apa maksudnya dengan 'menggunakan tenagaku'?

Rasa lelah ini mulai menguasaiku. Mataku terasa berat oleh rasa kantuk dan perlahan mulai menutup, meninggalkan mata biru Lapin yang dipenuhi kecemasan sebagai hal terakhir yang aku lihat.

**-**Plot II: Down The Rabbit Hole end-

* * *

**Author note: Akhirnya saya mempublish chapter yang ketiga...**

**Lagi-lagi tidak banyak hal yang dapat saya ceritakan pada chapter baru ini. Tapi hal yang berkesan adalah, chapter ini membuat saya yang nulis saja ikutan bingung. Hahaha.**

**Maaf kalau Rikunya terkesan agak lemot karena banyak tanya... *Di death glare oleh para fans Riku. **

**Semoga dapat memuaskan... m(_ _)m**

**Apabila ada kritik atau saran, tolong jangan segan-segan untuk menyampaikannya. Karena support dalam bentuk apapun akan sangat membantu...**

**Please leave a review after you hear a 'beep'...**

**Beep!**

**Review please... ^^**


	4. Plot III: Alice and his Story

**Author note: Waah, update kilat. Tumben selesai lebih cepat, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Masih terima kasih buat Ne-san sama LongIn-san yang masih setia mereview.**

**Disclaimer: KH masih bukan punya furi ...**

* * *

Plot III : Alice and his Story

Riuhnya orang-orang dan hangat sinar mentari, membangunkan Riku dari mata _aquamarine_nya terbuka perlahan dan berusaha mengenali tempatnya berada.

Pepohonan yang rindang, hijaunya rerumputan dan sebuah menara jam yang berdiri megah.

Riku mengenalinya sebagai halaman Transford University. Pemuda itu mengarahkan pandanganya ke atas. Matanya menatap langit biru yang terhalang oleh rimbun dedaunan yang menaunginya.

"Tak kusangka aku dapat kembali melihat langit biru," gumam pemuda itu pelan sambil bangun untuk duduk.

Riku bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya, sementara matanya melihat sekeliling. Mata _aquamarine_nya menatap sekumpulan mahasiswa yang tengah bercanda

Dia tidak percaya bahwa orang-orang itu tidak menyadari fenomena mengerikan yang berputar mengelilingi mereka. Mereka tidak mengetahui sisi lain dunia mereka yang tersembunyi dalam waktu.

'Orang-orang yang beruntung...'

Mata _aquamarine _Riku kembali menyapu pandangan di sekitarnya, hingga berhenti pada menara jam raksasa. Kedua jarum pada jam tersebut menunjukan pukul 1.13.

Alis pemuda itu terangkat. Dia merasa heran ketika menyadari bahwa waktu baru terlewat sebentar saja, padahal dia yakin benar kalau dia sudah terjebak di sisi lain selama berjam-jam.

Riku menghela nafas. Pikirannya kacau ketika dia berusaha mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan itu. Pemuda itu pada akhirnya menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk menanyakan semuanya pada Lapin.

Pada saat itulah, Riku baru menyadari bahwa anak kelinci itu tidak terlihat di manapun. Riku juga sama sekali tidak ingat apa saja yang terjadi setelah dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lagi-lagi dia menghilang," gumam Riku kembali menghela nafas sambil bangkit berdiri.

Sejenak Riku merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan letih kemudian dia merasakan sebuah getaran dari saku celananya. Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya, dan melihat sebuah pesan singkat telah masuk.

'Sejak kapan ponselku aktif, bukankah tadi mati? aku tidak ingat telah menyalakannya...'

Mengesampingkan semua pertanyaan yang mengganggunya, Riku segera membuka isi pesan tersebut. Tertera di sana bahwa pengirimnya adalah seseorang dengan nama 'Imouto', atau siapapun itu, Riku terlihat senang saat membacanya.

**'Onii-chan, otanjoubi omedetou! ^^. Mou otona ni natta yo, ganbatte!**

**Ps: hadiahnya nunggu kalo Onii-chan pulang nanti... XD'**

Sebaris pesan yang dia baca itu sepertinya dapat membuat hati pemuda itu gembira. Riku tertawa pelan sambil mulai mengetik balasannya.

Setelah mengirim pesannya, Riku kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar sambil melihat halaman luas di hadapannya, berharap sesosok anak dengan topi bertelinga kelinci akan muncul.

Selama beberapa saat pemuda itu menunggu di sana, sosok yang diharapkannya tidak kunjung datang. Riku menatap jam raksasa di puncak menara di sana yang menunjukan pukul 1.50.

'Kalau memang takdir, nanti juga akan bertemu lagi,' pikir Riku lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan halaman Transford University untuk pulang.

Pemuda itu berjalan sambil melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya kota itu kembali semarak dan ramai, jauh berbeda dengan yang dia alami di sisi yang lain.

Langit biru yang luas menggantung dengan cerah di atas kepalanya, bangunan yang penuh warna, juga ramainya orang-orang yang beraktifitas. Semua hal yang dia lihat kini membuat peristiwa yang baru dialaminya terasa bagai mimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang buruk.

'Mungkin memang mimpi...'

Di tengah perjalannya, Riku melihat gang yang sama dengan yang membuatnya tersesat tadi. Pemuda itu penasaran, jika gang inilah yang merupakan jalan rahasia untuk mencapai sisi yang satunya. Karena seingatnya, dunia langsung berubah ketika dia keluar dari sisi lain gang tersebut.

Menelan ludah, pemuda itu memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk. Riku melangkah pelan sambil berusaha mengingat jalur yang telah dilewatinya agar tidak kembali tersesat.

Pemuda itu melihat jalan yang di hadapannya bercabang tiga, dan memutuskan untuk memilih jalan yang berada di tengah. Jalan itu kembali membawanya ke alun-alun Third District.

Hanya saja yang berbeda, jalan yang dilaluinya sangat sederhana dan hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit saja. Tidak seperti labirin membingungkan yang harus dilewatinya untuk mencapai tempat itu, dan tempat itu tidak dipenuhi kegelapan seperti sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Riku menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil dua jalan yang lain, dan melihat kemana keduanya akan berakhir.

Jalan yang berada di sebelah kanan membawa pemuda itu keluar menuju ke sebuah taman kecil yang terletak di belakang kawasan kampusnya.

Sedangkan pada jalan yang terakhir, pemuda itu mendapati dirinya telah berada di salah satu sudut jalan utama Traverse Town. Jalan yang sama dengan yang dilewatinya tadi pagi.

"Bagimana bisa? Aku yakin benar bahwa gang yang kulewati tadi adalah sebuah labirin,"

Pemuda berambut perak itu sedikit meruntuki dirinya yang tidak dapat mengerti semua itu. Kedua alisnya berkerut dengan gelisah. Semua hal itu membuat Riku merasa tidak nyaman.

Satu pertanyaan telah terjawab, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, berbagai pertanyaan lain akan muncul dan menuntut jawaban.

Riku lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana.

* * *

Hari telah beranjak sore ketika Riku mencapai apartemennya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke sebuah mini market dalam perjalanan pulang.

Antrian yang panjang dan kerja lambat si kasir didaulat sebagai penyebab lamanya dia tiba di tempat tujuan.

Riku yang masih memutuskan untuk menggunakan tangga, harus sedikit bersusah payah ketika membawa barang belanjaanya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Begitu mencapai lantai tujuh apartemennya, Riku berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat. Tampaknya tubuh pemuda itu belum pulih benar dari rasa lelah yang menghinggapinya sejak dia bangun tadi.

Setelah berhenti sejenak, pemua itu kembali berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak paling ujung dari tangga. Tapi apa yang dia lihat telah menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya, membuat pemuda itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

Di depan pintunya, tengah duduk seorang anak bertopi putih yang sangat dikenalnya. Wajah anak itu tampak dibenamkan di antara lututnya, namun tidak dapat menyamarkan suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar oleh Riku.

"Lapin," panggil Riku pelan, tidak ingin mengejutkan anak kelinci yang tengah terlelap itu. "Hei, bangun ..."

Lapin tampaknya mendengar Riku, karena sedetik kemudian anak itu mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan kedua bola mata birunya yang masih diselimuti oleh rasa kantuk.

"Riku," kata anak itu pelan sambil menggosok matanya.

Riku menatap Lapin yang masih belum selesai mengumpulkan kesadarannya dari dunia mimpi. Pemuda itu entah mengapa merasa senang melihat anak kelinci tersebut menunggu di depan pintu apartemennya.

Lapin yang tampaknya sudah lebih sadar dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, menatap Riku. Awalnya dia menatap dengan pandangan yang datar. Tak lama kemudian, bibirnya mulai terlihat bergetar dan air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Riku..." isak Lapin pelan dengan suara bergetar. "Tadi aku pergi untuk mencarikanmu makanan... tapi saat aku kembali ... kau tidak ada di sana..."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Lapin, Riku baru menyadari bahwa anak kelinci itu tengah menggenggam sesuatu. Di tangan anak itu tergenggam sebungkus roti rasa stroberi.

Riku tersenyum senang ,sekaligus merasa bersalah melihat Lapin yang telah melakukan semua itu untuknya. Pemuda itu meletakan belanjaannya. Dengan lembut tangannya mendarat di atas topi Lapin, tepat di antara telinga kelincinya yang menjuntai.

"Terima kasih, Lapin ..." kata Riku.

Entah mengapa melihat Lapin sedih, membuat hatinya merasa sedikit perih. Mata biru itu kini basah oleh air mata, sementara wajahnya dihiasi oleh kesedihan.

Bahkan Riku baru menyadari kalau telinga kelinci di atas topinya terkulai layu, mengikuti kesedihan pemiliknya.

'Mirip anak kelinci yang dibuang induknya...'

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Riku ..." kata Lapin sambil berusaha menyeka air matanya yang mengalir.

Riku tertawa kecil mendengarnya, tangannya yang berada di atas kepala anak itu memberikan tepukan lembut. "Tidak akan ..."

Lapin tidak mengatakan apapun karena terlalu sibuk menyeka wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Hingga terdengar sebuah suara nyaring yang tidak asing bagi keduanya.

"Kruyuuuk~"

Lapin berhenti menyeka wajahnya. Anak kelinci itu menatap Riku dengan tatapan penuh harap dan berkata, "Riku, lapar ..."

Mendengar hal itu, Riku tertawa. Ditepuknya kepala anak kelinci di depannya itu sekali lagi. "Ayo masuk. Akan kubuatkan sesuatu," kata pemuda itu sambil kembali meraih belanjaannya.

Riku sedang merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari kunci kamarnya, ketika dia menyadari bahwa kunci yang dimaksud berada di tangan orang lain.

"Aku lupa, kalau aku meminjamkan kunciku pada Axel," gumam pemuda berambut perak itu pada dirinya sendiri, sementara Lapin memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

Pada akhirnya, Riku –diikuti Lapin- harus terlebih dahulu meminta kunci apartemennya pada Axel.

"_Thanks_, sudah mau membantuku," Kata Axel tersenyum lebar sambil mengembalikan kunci apartemen Riku. "Oh ya, tadi aku pinjam telur, kentang, daging dan susu sapi dari kulkasmu. Kapan-kapan kuganti deh ..."

Riku menghela nafas saat mendengar kata-kata Axel. Rupanya keputusannya untuk mampir ke minimarket tadi adalah tepat.

Kalau saja dia tidak berbelanja, lalu pulang dalam keadaan lapar dan mendapati kulkasnya telah kosong, dia pasti akan menggantung pemuda berambut merah itu di atap. Apalagi saat ini yang lapar tidak hanya dirinya.

"Riku," panggil suara kecil di belakangnya. "Orang ini di kepalanya ada api." Lapin berkata dari balik punggung Riku sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Axel.

Riku berusaha menahan tawa saat mendengarnya. "Bukan, Lapin. Itu rambut asli Axel. Hanya saja warnanya memang aneh begitu."

"Heee... Tapi itu beneran kayak api lho..."

"Mungkin karena warnanya yang merah membara dan bentuknya yang berdiri, ya?"

Axel hanya dapat mendengarkan kedua orang itu membicarakan rambutnya. Sementara dia sendiri hanya dapat berdiri tidak berkomentar di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Hei kalian, Jangan mengabaikan keberadaanku ..." kata Axel pelan, sementara sebutir keringat besar bergulir dari dahinya.

Mata hijau Axel menangkap sosok Lapin yang masih berdiri di belakang Riku. Pemuda itu terdiam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Lapin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hei manis," sapa Axel riang sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya. Dari suaranya dapat diketahui kalau dia memiliki maksud yang tidak-tidak. "Aku tidak melihatmu di sana, mau main sama Kak Axel?"

Lapin tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Axel dengan tatapan curiga. Mata birunya seolah menolak untuk mempercayai pemuda bermata hijau itu. Seolah Lapin tahu kalau Axel tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hei, hei," kata Axel sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kalau tawaranku tidak menarik, tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu ..."

Riku menyadari ada hal yang aneh pada diri Lapin, dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Sesaat setelah mereka berpisah dari Axel, Riku dapat mendengar Lapin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Orang itu aneh, "kata Lapin sambil menatap mata _aquamarine_ Riku.

"Memang," jawab Riku pendek sambil menggunakan kunci untuk membuka apartemennya. "Aku sudah lama mengenalnya, tapi tidak banyak hal yang kuketahui darinya. Satu hal yang ku tahu hanyalah, dia _pyromaniac_ akut."

Lapin terdiam, mata birunya kini menatap tanah. Genggamannya pada roti stroberi di tangannya bertambah kuat. "Riku, dia menyembunyikan api. Api yang membara."

Riku menatap anak kelinci di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti kenapa Lapin dapat begitu curiga pada Axel. Mungkinkah karena Lapin bukan manusia biasa sepertinya, maka dia dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihatnya ...

"Jadi kau ingin memakan apa?" tanya Riku sambil meletakan kantong belanjaannya di meja dapurnya.

"Apa saja boleh."

Pemuda berambut perak itu menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai mengeluarkan isi kantong belanjaannya satu persatu.

"Jadi, kau masih belum menjelaskan tentang dirimu," Riku berkata sambil mulai memotong sebuah tomat. "Kalau memang bukan manusia biasa, lalu kau manusia yang seperti apa?"

Lapin yang tadinya ikut membantu Riku terdiam. Kelinci putih itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Yang seperti aku disebut Story. Aku adalah manusia sepertimu hanya saja dengan kekuatan lebih, dan berasal dari dunia yang lain."

Riku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dunia lain? kalau begitu, untuk apa kau datang ke dunia ini?"

"Untuk mencari ingatanku." Entah mengapa saat mengatakanya, Lapin terdengar begitu sedih. "Kau juga melihatnya kan, layar-layar putih itu kosong. Di sana seharusnya terekam ingatanku ..."

Entah mengapa Riku merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika mendengarnya. Pemuda itu kembali mengingat tebaran layar yang dilihatnya di laut kegelapan tadi. Layar yang dipenuhi kenangan dan layar putih bersih tanpa isi yang mengelilinginya.

'Jadi selama ini tanpa mengenal siapapun, dia terus sendirian di dunia ini.'

"Aku terbangun di sisi yang lain tanpa mengingat apapun dari masa laluku. Satu-satunya yang kuingat hanyalah nama dan keberadaanku sebagai seorang Story."

"Lalu Alice itu apa?" Riku menghentikan aktifitasnya demi memahami cerita Lapin lebih baik.

"Bisa dibilang Alice adalah medium bagi seorang Story. Keberadaan kami di dunia ini tidak lengkap hingga harus ditopang oleh manusia lain. Jadi, kalau aku bisa bertarung seperti tadi, itu karena aku meminjam kekuatan Riku."

Riku menggangguk mengerti. Walaupun hanya sedikit, pemuda itu telah memahami apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Riku.

"Hmm ..." Lapin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, sementara pandangannya menuju ke atas. "Untuk saat ini belum tahu ... aku bahkan masih belum menemukan cara bagaimana mengumpulkan ingatanku kembali."

"Oh," Kata Riku singkat.

Mendengar tanggapan Riku yang terdengar setengah hati, ekspresi Lapin berubah kecewa. Anak kelinci itu baru menyadari dia telah menyeret Riku, yang seorang manusia biasa ke dalam masalahnya. Beban itu semakin bertambah ketika Riku terpaksa menjadi Alice untuknya.

"Maaf Riku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melibatkanmu."

Kedua alis Riku mengkerut dengan cepat saat mendengar kata-kata Lapin. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa anak itu harus menyesali tindakannya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi," Riku menepuk kepala Lapin pelan. "Terlebih lagi kalau kau tidak di sana bersamaku, aku mungkin sudah tewas sekarang."

Lapin menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu kembali menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya. "Terima kasih, Riku."

Riku tertawa pelan melihat antusiasme anak di hadapannya. Ditepuknya sekali lagi kepala anak itu, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Sepertinya akan memakan waktu," ucap Riku yang sedang memanasi penggorengan. "Sebaiknya kau menunggu sambil nonton televisi saja ..."

Lapin tampaknya ingin memprotes, tapi niat itu diurungkannya ketika dia melihat bahwa Riku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan bantuannya saat ini. Anak kelinci itu menggangguk dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Riku menatap punggung Lapin yang berlalu. Anak itu bukan manusia sepertinya. Anak itu juga mengingatkannya pada sosok kelinci sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Terakhir, anak itu tidak memiliki ingatan akan masa lalunya.

"Pasti bukan suatu kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya hari ini ..."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Lapin sedang menonton siaran berita ketika Riku masuk sambil membawa dua piring masakannya. Mencium aroma masakan yang wangi membuat mulut Lapin berair.

"_Umasou_!" teriak Lapin senang. Telinga kelinci anak itu mengepak-ngepak dengan gembira sementara senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. "Cepat, Riku. Aku lapar."

"Iya, iya..." Kata Riku terrtawa sambil meletakan kedua piring tersebut di atas meja rendah di sana.

"Riku, ini apa?" Lapin yang melihat hasil masakan Riku tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. Masakan itu terdiri dari bahan serupa mi yang disiram oleh saus daging. Mencium aromanya saja membuat siapapun berselera.

"Pasta," Riku menjawab singkat. Pemuda itu menatap televisi yang masih menyiarkan berita. Dilihatnya pembawa berita yang sama seperti tadi pagi kembali muncul. "Aku tidak menyangka, kalau kau tipe yang akan menonton berita."

Mata Lapin berkilau kagum menatap pasta lezat di hadapannya. Anak itu tampak tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Riku sebelumnya. Lapin mengambil garpu yang disiapkan Riku bersama pasta itu dan berseru, "Pasta~!" dengan gembiranya.

Mereka makan malam tanpa berbicara. Lapin yang sibuk dengan pastanya, dan Riku yang matanya masih terpaku pada layar televisi _LCD _di hadapannya.

**"Menurut laporan terakhir yang kami terima, jumlah orang yang hilang meningkat selepas tengah hari ini. Dilaporkan lebih dari lima belas orang menghilang tanpa diketahui penyebabnya hingga saat ini..."**

Suara si pembawa acara berambut biru yang terdengar dari_ speaker_ televisi menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi ketenangan di sana. Riku menyuapkan pasta ke dalam mulutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi.

"Orang-orang itu terjebak di sisi yang lain," suara Lapin yang entah sejak kapan telah menyelesaikan pastanya, mengejutkan Riku yang lupa yang akan keberadaannya di sana.

"Orang-orang itu?"

"Mereka," tunjuk Lapin pada layar televisi yang tengah menampakan daftar nama orang-orang yang dilaporkan hilang. "Terkadang ada saja orang yang ikut terseret masuk, namun kurang beruntung dalam nasibnya dan malah menjadi mangsa para Heartless."

Riku berusaha mencerna kata-kata Lapin. Dia teringat pada monster-monster yang menyerangnya tadi. Orang-orang yang hilang itu bernasib sama dengannya. Terjebak di dunia lain dengan makhluk pemangsa manusia yang ganas dan tidak pandang bulu.

Akan tetapi Riku berbeda dengan orang-orang itu. Dia bertemu Lapin dan berhasil keluar dari tempat itu dengan selamat. Berkat bantuan Story yang mirip kelinci itu, dia dapat kembali melihat birunya langit.

Dan sebagai ganti dari pertolongan yang diberikan Lapin, Riku bersedia membantu kelinci putih itu sebisanya. Bahkan jika harus menyerahkan sebagian dari dirinya sebagai seorang Alice.

"Riku!" teriak Lapin membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut perak itu. "Kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku, ya?" kedua pipi kelinci putih itu kini menggembung sebal.

Riku hanya menatap Lapin yang masih memasang wajah cemberut. Bagi pemuda itu, ekspresi si kelinci putih begitu lucu dan menggelikan.

"Heee ..." Menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah ditatap oleh Riku, Lapin memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. "Kenapa Riku? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh denganku?"

Riku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa kalau kau lucu. Itu saja."

Kedua alis coklat Lapin berkerut. Wajah manis Story itu diwarnai oleh rasa heran. "Lucu?"

Kali ini Riku tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu kembali menatap Lapin tanpa berkata apapun, membuat kelinci putih itu makin merasa heran.

"Oh ya, aku baru menyadari sesuatu," kata Riku setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau ini benar-benar mirip kelinci ya?"

"Benarkah?" Lapin berkata sambil menyentuh telinga kelinci di topinya. "Mungkin karena aku White Rabbit kali, ya?"

"Tidak hanya itu. Kalau tidak salah, _Lapin_ sendiri juga berarti kelinci dalam salah satu bahasa yang ku tahu ..."

Kedua alis coklat Lapin kembali berkerut. "Apakah ada yang aneh dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Riku menghela nafas. Mata _aquamarine_ pemuda itu kembali menatap televisi dan menolak untuk bertemu mata Lapin. "Hanya saja ... memanggil seseorang dengan nama 'kelinci' membuatku merasa sedikit aneh ..."

"Jadi ternyata Riku tidak suka pada namaku ..." kata Lapin pelan. Dari suaranya dapat diketahui bahwa Story itu merasa sedih.

Mendengar Lapin bersedih, Riku menjadi panik sendiri. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan anak itu. "Bukan begitu, aku-"

"Kalau kau memang tidak suka, beri aku nama, Riku!"

Kata-kata Riku belum sempat terselesaikan karena harus dipotong oleh Lapin. Kelinci putih itu kini menatap Riku dengan tatapan yang berapi-api. Hal yang aneh adalah, entah mengapa anak itu tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya.

Riku hanya dapat memasang wajah terkejut. "Aku tidak dapat melakukan hal seperti itu," lanjutnya dengan pipi yang dihiasi semburat warna kemerahan.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?" Lapin memajukan wajahnya hingga hidung anak itu nyaris bersentuhan dengan hidung Riku. "Riku sekarang Alice-ku, kan? tentu saja kau bisa memberiku nama."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Lapin mendorong kepalanya semakin maju, membuat Riku ikut mendorong kepalanya mundur untuk memberi ruang di antara mereka. "Ayolah Riku ..."

Jarak wajah Lapin dan Riku kini tak lebih dari lima inchi. Pemuda itu menelan ludah. Jarak yang pendek di antara mereka membuat Riku dapat merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas Lapin di bibirnya.

Mata _aquamarine_ Riku menatap sepasang mata biru yang sedang menatap balik padanya. Kedua manik biru itu terasa menghipnotis pemuda itu, membuatnya mustahil untuk berkata tidak.

"Kalau kau bersikeras ..."

* * *

Seorang anak berbaju putih dengan topi bertelinga kelinci tengah duduk menatap ramainya Traverse Town dari atap sebuah apartemen. Kedua bola mata birunya mengamati gemerlap lampu kota lekat-lekat, sementara angin dingin tengah malam membelai lembut setiap helai rambut coklatnya.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku telah menemuinya." Anak itu tampak sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. "Tak hanya bertemu, aku bahkan menjadikannya sebagai Alice-ku.

Tidak tampak seorangpun di sana selain anak kelinci itu, namun anehnya anak itu terus berbicara seolah ada seseorang yang membalas kata-katanya.

Kedua bola mata biru itu masih menatap lampu yang gemerlap, hingga akhirnya beralih pada langit berbintang yang menggantung luas di atas kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, ada hal yang aneh ..." anak itu kembali berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Padahal aku sudah memiliki Riku sebagai Alice, tapi kenapa tetap ada suara yang memanggilku?"

Anak itu menutup kedua bola matanya seolah tengah berkonsentrasi memahami sesuatu. "Kau benar. Saat ini hal itu tidaklah penting. Yang penting adalah, mendapatkan ingatanku kembali ..."

Mata biru itu masih tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya ketika sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Riku itu anak yang baik ya, kau pasti sangat bangga padanya." Anak itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terkikik pelan.

"Ya. Barusan dia memberiku nama yang baru." Kedua mata biru itu kini terbuka kembali dan bertemu dengan ribuan bintang yang berkelip di atasnya. "Dia bilang nama ini pantas untukku."

"Dia bilang bahwa mataku seolah telah merebut warna biru langit dan memperangkapnya di sana."

Anak kelinci itu kembali terkikik. "Benar. Riku telah memberikan langit sebagai namaku."

Tangannya yang tan ditutupi oleh_ arm warmer_ itu diletakan di atas hatinya. Mata birunya tidak beralih dari langit berbintang yang menaunginya sementara sebuah senyuman kembali mengembang di bibirnya.

"Karena itu, mulai dari sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan Sora, nama baruku ..."

-Plot III: Alice and his Story end-

* * *

**Pheww... bisa selesai lebih cepat. Omotta yori hayakute yokatta ... ^^**

**Yang saya bayangkan ketika mengetik chapter ini adalah sebanyak apa para readers yang telah menyadari Lapin. Mungkinkah ada beberapa yang mengira dia adalah OC saya? Tettot! *dilempar kacang.**

**Saya akan berusaha agar dapat update lebih cepat lagi. Tolong dukung saya! Mwahahahaha...**


	5. Plot IV: The Sign

**Author note: setelah sekian lama disibukan oleh tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, akhirnya saya dapat kembali meng-update fic ini.**

**Terimakasih untuk Ne-san dan LongIn-san yang masih sudi me-review cerita saya. Luv you full, guys! Juga buat para reader yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini.**

**Lastly, mulai dari chapter ini, saya menggunakan nama Sora demi kebutuhan plot. Semoga tidak bikin bingung ...**

**KH bukan punya saya, kecuali saya menjadi milyarder dadakan lalu membeli Perusahannya. Hehehehe... sampai saat itu tiba, Kingdom Hearts masih milik Square Enix.**

* * *

Plot IV: The Sign

Segaris cahaya mengintip dari sela-sela gorden sebuah jendela. Kehangatan dan terang cahaya sang surya, jatuh menimpa wajah_ tan_ si kelinci putih yang masih terlelap, membuat anak berambut coklat itu terjaga dari tidurnya.

Lapin, atau Sora kini dia dipanggil, mengerang malas sambil meregangkan tubuhnya seperti seekor kucing. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggosok matanya yang masih diselimuti rasa kantuk.

"Riku ..." panggil anak itu saat menyadari bahwa Alice-nya yang berambut perak itu tidak berada di sampingnya.

Sora menyingkirkan kain tebal yang menyelimutinya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dengan tatapan kosong, anak itu memandang ke arah jendela.

Sora menatap jendela itu sambil memikirkan dimana saat ini Riku berada. Rasa kantuk agaknya sedikit menyulitkan kerja otaknya untuk menemukan jawaban. Hingga hidung kelinci putih itu mencium aroma lezat yang membuat selera makannya terbangun.

"Di dapur!" seru Sora gembira kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar Riku. Tampak jelas sekali kalau perut anak itu bereaksi lebih cepat dari otaknya.

Sora berlari melewati ruang tengah menuju dapur yang terletak di sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Seperti dugaaanya, dia menemukan Alice-nya itu tengah menyiapkan sarapan di sana.

"Ya aku tahu, aku tidak akan begadang lagi," Sora mendengar Riku tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Sebuah gagang telepon tanpa kabel tengah melekat di telinga pemuda itu, sementara tangannya yang bebas memegang secangkir kopi.

Sora yang tadinya ingin menyapa Riku, mengurungkan niatnya.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tiba-tiba Riku tertawa. Sora sedikit terkejut saat melihat Alice-nya yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu bisa tertawa begitu lepas.

"Paketnya sudah sampai, terima kasih telah mengirimnya." Riku yang tampaknya menyadari keberadaan Sora di sana, tersenyum pada anak itu.

Sora mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi di meja makan dan menyadari sebuah kotak tergeletak di sana. '_Happy 19th Birthday_,' tertulis di kartu ucapan yang melekat pada kotak tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya kau berangkat?" tanya Riku pada siapapun yang berada di seberang teleponnya. "Pergi saja. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat."

Entah apa yang dia dengar, tapi hal itu membuat Riku kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Iya, iya ... aku tidak akan begadang lagi ... kau juga, jangan sampai lupa meminum obatmu."

Sora melihat Riku berbicara selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menutup panggilannya. Pemuda berambut perak itu berbalik untuk menyapa Sora.

"Pagi, La-" Melihat ekspresi yang timbul di wajah Sora, Riku mendadak mengubah kata-katanya. "Pagi, Sora ..." lanjut pemuda itu diikuti efek _sweatdropped._

Sora menggangguk puas mendengar Riku menggunakan nama barunya. Setelah berulang kali didesak dan dipaksa, pada akhirnya nama itu resmi menjadi nama barunya.

"seber apa sulitnya sih?" tanya Sora sambil menggembugkan keduanya pipinya. "Padahal Riku sendiri yang memberi nama."

Riku yang sedang meletakan tumpukan panekuk hasil masakannya di atas piring, menghela nafas. Mana mungkin dia bisa terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu.

Maksudnya, memberi nama seseorang bukanlah hal yang dia alami setiap hari.

Hal itu tidak seperti ketika seseorang menemukan hewan yang dibuang. Apabila orang itu menyukai hewan tersebut, dia akan membawanya pulang, memberinya makan lalu memberinya nama untuk dipelihara.

Anak di hadapannya bukan hewan. Walaupun dia tampak begitu manis seperti seekor kelinci dan minta diberi makan, dia tetap bukan hewan. Akan tetapi, mau tak mau hati Riku luluh saat melihat senyum puas Sora.

Pemuda itu meletakan sepiring panekuk yang telah disiram saus _maple_ di depan anak berambut coklat itu. "Kau pasti lapar, makanlah."

"_Bon apetite!_" seru Sora riang sambil mulai menyuapkan sepotong panekuk yang masih mengepul ke dalam mulutnya. Riku tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat tingkah Sora, dan mulai menyendok panekuk-nya sendiri.

Sora yang sedang sibuk mengunyah sarapannya mengamati kotak yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Story itu penasaran apabila pengirim paket ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang tadi berbicara dengan Riku.

"Yang menelpon Riku tadi siapa?"

Riku yang masih mengunyah makanannya terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sora. "Adikku,"

"Jadi yang mengirim ini juga adik Riku?" tanya Sora sambil menunjuk kotak tadi, yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Riku. "Oh ya, hari ini Riku ada kelas, kan?"

Riku kembali mengangguk. "Ya. Aku ada kuliah sampai pukul satu," lanjut pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu jam sepuluh nanti."

Riku yang mendengar kata-kata Sora barusan merasa bingung. "Sora, kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku sudah bilang kan-"

"Tak apa, Riku. Aku akan datang jam sepuluh. Tunggu saja," kata si Story sambil mulai berjalan keluar dapur setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Riku hanya dapat menghela nafas sambil menatap punggung Sora. Pemuda itu menolak untuk berdebat dengan sang Story karena tahu dia tidak akan menang.

"Oh ya, Riku," panggil Sora sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan dapur. "Selamat ulang tahun ..."

Riku hanya dapat tersenyum saat mendengarnya. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Tangan pucat Riku dengan cekatan mencatat materi kuliahya. Pemuda itu tampak begitu fokus, walau sesungguhnya, sesekali dia akan mengintip jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Semakin dekat sang jarum pendek dengan angka sepuluh, maka semakin gelisah pula perasaan Riku. Pemuda itu tampaknya dapat merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi, mengingat kata-kata Sora tadi pagi.

Riku kembali melirik jam tangannya. Kedua jarumnya menunjukan pukul 09.59. Mata Riku tidak dapat beralih dari jamnya. Ditatapinya setiap garis yang dilewati oleh sang jarum detik dengan perasaan was-was.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

Tepat saat kedua jarum tersebut menunjukan pukul 10.00, keadaan di sekeliling Riku tiba-tiba berubah.

Warna biru yang tadinya memenuhi langit kini berubah menjadi hitam. Semua orang yang berada di kelasnya telah digantikan oleh kunci raksasa. Cahaya matahari yang tadinya menyinari ruangan itu menghilang, meninggalkannya dalam kegelapan.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku akan menjemputmu jam sepuluh," ujar sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Riku menoleh dan mendapati Sora, lengkap dengan pedangnya yang berbentuk aneh, telah berdiri di belakangnya. Dari penampilannya, si anak kelinci tampak sudah siap untuk bertarung.

"Sepertinya kau dapat mengetahui kapan sisi yang lain akan tiba," Riku berkata sambil berjalan mengikuti Sora keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawab Sora tidak yakin, membuat Riku mengkerutkan alisnya. Pemuda itu tidak menanyakan hal itu lebih jauh dan berjalan mengikuti Sang Story dalam diam.

Riku menatap halaman dari jendela koridor yang mereka lalui. Halaman itu sekarang dipenuhi oleh kunci raksasa dan para monster. Kalau tidak salah, Sora menyebut monster itu sebagai Heartless.

"Hei Sora," panggil Riku memecahkan keheningan di sana. "Apa itu Heartless?" tanya pemuda itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan tadi, Sora hanya menggeleng tanpa berkata apapun. Entah apa arti gelengan tersebut, Riku tidak tahu. Mungkin artinya 'tidak tahu' atau malah, 'tidak ingin tahu'.

Keduanya tengah berjalan mendekati pintu masuk gedung, ketika sebuah suara jeritan yang nyaring bergema di seluruh koridor. Tanpa basa-basi, Sora dan Riku segera berlari ke arah sumber suara, yaitu aula olahraga.

Di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimuti luasnya aula itu, seorang pria tengah menjerit kesakitan. Setengah dari tubuh pria tersebut telah di selimuti oleh para Heartless yang kelaparan. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, pria itu berusaha menyingkirkan makhluk tersebut dari tubuhnya.

Riku hendak menolong pria tersebut ketika seekor Heartless melompat untuk menyerangnya. Tepat sedetik sebelum cakar tajam makhluk itu merobek kulitnya, Sora telah lebih dulu bertindak. Dengan gesit, Sora menghunuskan pedangnya. Tubuh Heartless itupun terbelah sebelum akhirnya menghilang bagai asap.

"Jangan lengah, Riku!" seru Sora sambil menebas Heartless lain yang muncul untuk mengejar mereka.

Riku mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Sora. Pandangan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak lepas dari si pria yang masih berjuang melepaskan dirinya dari para Heartless. Entah bagaimanapun juga, dia harus segera menolongnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh pria itu semakin tertutup oleh Heartless yang mengepungya. Suara jeritannya terdengar semakin keras, kontras dengan usahanya yang semakin melemah.

Riku menyadari bahwa dia tidak dapat bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Pemuda itu melarikan pandangannya ke berbagai arah untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dapat dia gunakan sebagai senjata. Setelah mencari selama beberapa saat, kedua manik _aquamarine_ itu menangkap sebatang pipa besi yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya.

Tidak membuang waktu, Riku bergegas untuk meraih pipa tersebut. Dengan pipa di tangan, Riku berlari menerjang gerombolan Heartless yang hendak menyerangnya.

Berbeda dengan serangan Sora yang dapat melenyapkan para Heartless sekali tebas, entah mengapa pukulan yang dilancarkan Riku sekuat tenaga hanya dapat memukul mundur makhluk tersebut.

'Mungkinkah karena pedang aneh yang dia gunakan?' pikir Riku sambil melihat Sora yang masih berusaha mengurangi jumlah Heartless yang menyerang mereka.

Riku memusatkan pikirannya. Baginya, hal seperti itu saat ini tidak penting. Yang harus dia dilakukan saat ini adalah menyelamatkan pria itu sesegara mungkin.

Riku mengayunkan pipanya sekuat tenaga, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan setiap Heartless yang mengepung pria tadi.

Bahkan jika Riku dapat bertarung dengan baik dengan menggunakan pipa besi tersebut, belum tentu Heartless yang diserangnya akan lenyap. Dipukul berapa kalipun, para monster itu hanya akan terlempar dan kemudian bangkit kembali.

Sora melihat Riku mulai kewalahan untuk menghadapi semua Heartless yang terus menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Tidak mau apabila Alice-nya terluka, Sora harus berpikir cepat. Diangkatnya pedang aneh tersebut tinggi-tinggi. Sebentuk cahaya biru terkumpul di ujung sayap kelelawarnya dan ditembakan ke atas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"_Seven Swell_!"

Tepat setelah Sora berseru, cahaya yang ditembakan tadi mendadak bersinar semakin terang, sebelum akhirnya terpecah menjadi menjadi tujuh garis cahaya yang melesat kencang dan mengejar para Heartless yang berada di tempat itu.

Garis cahaya itu bergerak, berliuk-liuk, menghantam setiap Heartless di sana. Setiap Heartless yang terkena serangan tersebut lenyap dalam asap tanpa berbekas sedikitpun, termasuk mereka yang menyelubungi tubuh pria tadi.

Menyadari bahwa monster yang mengepung mereka telah lenyap, Sora berlari menghampiri Riku yang sedang memeriksa keadaan pria itu.

Riku menggoyangkan tubuh pria tersebut untuk menyadarkannya. Melihat bahwa apa yang dilakukanya tidak menampakan hasil, pemuda itu membalikan tubuh tengkurap pria itu untuk memastikan keadaannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Riku saat melihat keadaan si pria.

Tempat dimana mata pria itu seharusnya berada telah kosong. Kulitnya berwarna sangat pucat nyaris putih, sementara cairan hitam pekat mulai menetes dari mulutnya yang menganga. Cairan hitam itu terus merembes, tak hanya dari mulut tapi juga dari lubang mata, hidung dan telinganya.

"Riku, menjauh!" seru Sora.

Tubuh si pria kini terendam oleh genangan cairan hitam yang terus mengalir dengan deras. Genangan itu semakin luas dan menjadi sebuah kolam yang berwarna hitam pekat. Perlahan tubuh pria itu mulai tenggelam ke dalamnya.

Riku hanya dapat menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh si pria itu sedikit demi sedikit tersedot masuk hingga tak terlihat sama sekali. Genangan itu tampak tenang selama beberapa saat, hingga riak-riak kecil mulai bergulir dari pusatnya.

"Sora, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Riku sambil melihat genangan hitam itu kini tampak beriak hebat, seolah sesuatu yang besar tengah mencoba untuk mendesak keluar.

Dari genangan itu menyembur sebuah cakar raksasa diikuti oleh lengan besar. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh makhluk itu telah muncul sepenuhnya. Riku mengenali makhluk itu sebagai Heartless raksasa yang kemarin telah menyerangnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Riku sekali lagi pada Sora yang telah siap dalam posisi menyerang. "Sora, apa yang terjadi pada orang itu?"

"Heartless," jawab Sora singkat. Story itu mengamati setiap gerak-gerik makhluk di hadapan mereka sebelum melanjutkan, "ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam sisi ini dan menjadi mangsa, pikiran mereka akan dimakan dan pada akhirnya berubah menjadi Heartless itu sendiri."

"Maksudmu, Heartless ... semua monster yang menyerang kita ..."

Seolah mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan Riku selanjutnya, Sora mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mata birunya menatap Heartless yang baru tercipta tadi.

Heartless itu tampak sedang mencari mangsa, dan berhasil menemukannya ketika sepasang matanya yang berwarna kuning menangkap Riku dan Sora.

Jari-jari _tan_ Sora yang melingkar pada gagang pedangnya, terkunci semakin erat. Mata birunya tidak lepas dari musuh di hadapannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Sora menyerang Heartless itu terlebih dulu.

Menyadari bahwa seseorang telah mencoba untuk menyerangnya, Heartless itu menembakan sebuah bola cahaya ke arah Sora. Dengan sigap Sora melompat ke udara, bukan hanya untuk menghindar, tapi juga untuk mengincar salah satu bagian terlemah monster itu. Sora menancapkan pedangnya pada salah satu mata kuning Heartless tersebut dan berhasil memperlambat gerakannya.

Bola cahaya yang telah kehilangan targetnya itu menghantam aula, meruntuhkan sebagian dinding dan atapnya. Debu dan asap menghambur di seluruh tempat tersebut, membuat Riku agak sulit untuk melihat pandangan di sekitarnya.

"Riku!" seru Sora di tengah kepulan debu. "Kau tak apa?"

"Ya." Riku menjawab sambil meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, berjaga apabila ada serangan mendadak.

Perlahan kepulan asap dan debu itu mulai menipis, hingga pandangan Riku sudah tidak terhalang sama sekali. Mata pemuda itu menangkap Sora yang masih berdiri tegak, sementara Sang Heartless meraung kesakitan dengan matanya yang hanya tersisa satu.

"Bertahanlah," kata Sora. Meski anak kelinci itu membelakanginya, entah mengapa Riku dapat mengetahui bahwa dia tengah tersenyum. "Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama."

Tepat setelah mendengar hal itu, barulah Riku menyadari rasa letih yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri dan kakinya mulai terasa lemas. Pemuda itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa perannya sebagai Alice akan memberikan efek seperti ini.

"_Give me strength!_"

Seluruh tubuh Sora mendadak diselubungi oleh lapisan tipis cahaya. Dalam sekejap, Sora yang tadinya berdiri di hadapan Heartless kini telah berpindah di belakangnya, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, menghujamkan pedangnya ke punggung sang monster.

Heartless itu mengerang kesakitan, cakarnya yang besar meluncur ke punggungya, tepat dimana Sora berada saat itu. Akan tetapi,monster itu kalah cepat. Cakar raksasa itu hanya menebas udara kosong karena si kelinci putih telah jauh berpindah dari sana.

Sora kini berada di depan kaki kiri Heartless itu. Pedangnya kembali terhunus, membuat sang monster geram dan mengayunkan tangan besarnya untuk menyingkirkan anak itu. Sama seperti tadi, tepat sebelum serangan itu mengenainya, Sora telah bergerak untuk menghindar.

Hal itu terus berulang, dengan kecepatan Sora yang semakin bertambah dan Heartless yang semakin kewalahan karenanya.

Mata Riku sudah tidak dapat lagi mengikuti gerakan kilat Story-nya. Hanya garis-garis cahaya yang ditinggalkan oleh tebasan pedang Sora saja yang masih dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas.

Dalam hitungan detik , tubuh raksasa Heartless itu telah dipenuhi oleh luka tebasan yang terlihat dalam dan fatal. Dengan auman yang keras, monster itu roboh sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi asap hitam dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Sora mendarat di tepat di hadapan Alice-nya. Cahaya yang menyelubungi anak itu telah memudar, tapi tidak dengan senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang menurut Riku cukup untuk menerangi kegelapan di sana.

Mata Riku memandang aula yang kini kosong. Dengan lenyapnya Hearless raksasa tadi, tempat itu tiba-tiba terlihat jauh lebih luas dari sebelumnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan lubang raksasa yang menganga disana.

"Itu, bagaimana memperbaikinya?" Riku menunjuk lubang besar menghiasi sebagian besar atap dan dinding aula kampusnya, membuat langit di atas mereka dapat terlihat dengan leluasa. "Bisa-bisa aku malah dituntut nanti," lanjut pemuda itu menelan ludah.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Riku. Kerusakan yang terjadi di sini tidak akan berpengaruh pada sisi yang lain," jelas Sora.

Mendengarnya, Riku menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya dia masih dapat melewati hari-harinya sebagai seorang mahasiswa dengan tenang. Tapi tetap saja masih ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda itu.

"Sora, tentang pria tadi," Riku tidak menatap sang Story ketika menanyakan hal tersebut. "Apa dia masih dapat diselamatkan?"

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Sekali kau berubah menjadi Heartless, mustahil untuk kembali menjadi manusia."

Riku tidak mengatakan apapun, begitu juga dengan Sora. Kesunyian meliputi mereka hingga denting bagai suara jam yang berukuran raksasa bergema memenuhi kota itu. Suara denting itu berasal dari langit, dan ke sanalah saat ini pandangan Riku dan Sora tertuju.

Di langit gelap yang seharusnya kosong itu, sebuah benda asing terlihat melayang berselimutkan kegelapan. Berawal dari segaris cahaya yang lemah, benda itu terus membesar hingga cahaya pucatnya cukup untuk menerangi kegelapan di sekitarnya.

Bagaikan sebuah bulan di tengah gelapnya langit malam. Sebuah bulan yang tidak berbentuk lingkaran ataupun sabit, tetapi menyerupai sebuah hati yang berukuran raksasa.

Riku dapat merasakan sesatu yang ganjil mencengkeram hatinya saat melihat bulan yang aneh itu. Rasanya seolah seperti ditatap oleh seseorang yang dapat melihat bagian tersembunyi dalam dirimu. Seolah terasa seperti hatimu telah diintip dan dirasuki.

"Kingdom Hearts," bisik Sora pelan dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Kedua mata birunya menatap bulan tersebut dengan sorot yang terasa asing bagi Riku. "Aku dapat merasakannya, Riku ..."

Sebelah tangan Sora terangkat seolah berusaha untuk meraih bulan itu, Kingdom Hearts, dalam genggamanya. "Aku dapat merasakannya ... di sana, ada ingatanku ..."

Jauh di tempat Sora dan Riku berada, di sebuah tempat dengan nama Land of Departure, fenomena yang sama terjadi. Kegelapan dan juga dentingan nyaring yang sama dengan Traverse Town, tengah menyelubungi tempat itu.

Tampak seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna biru tengah menatap bulan yang sama. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tubuh yang kekar.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau waktunya akan tiba secepat ini ..." Suara wanita itu terdengar pelan, hingga nyaris tertelan oleh kerasnya denting yang bergema.

Pemuda di sampingnya tidak mengatakan apapun. Akan tetapi, sorot matanya menunjukan rasa determinasi yang kuat dan tidak tergoyahkan oleh apapun.

Sepasang mata berwarna biru tengah memandang sebuah bulan dengan bentuk seperti hati dari sebuah puncak menara jam yang megah. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang tampak melambai mengikuti angin dingin yang berhembus.

Kota tempatnya tinggal yang terkenal oleh langit senjanya yang indah, kini bermandikan kegelapan dan cahaya pucat Sang Bulan. Tak lupa kini ditemani oleh dentingan membahana yang bergema tiada henti.

Seolah tidak terganggu dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, pemuda itu menyuapkan apa yang tampak seperti es krim berwarna biru ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sudah dimulai ..." Bibir pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum. "Pertarungan untuk menentukan nasib seluruh dunia, sudah dimulai ..."

Seorang gadis tengah berdiri di tepi sebuah pantai yang lautnya telah diwarnai oleh kegelapan, segelap langit yang menaunginya. Suara dentingan yang menggema dengan keras mampu meredam suara deburan ombak yang berkejaran. Membuat hati sang gadis semakin gelisah.

Mata biru indigo gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat hati raksasa yang melayang di atas lautnya. Meskipun senyuman tengah menghiasi bibirnya, tanpa dia sadari air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua maniknya yang cemerlang.

Satu tangan yang pucat menggengam jimat bintangnya dengan erat, sementara tangannya yang lain, dengan gemetar berusaha untuk mendorong helaian merah _wine_-nya ke belakang telinga.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lari lagi ..."

Di salah satu kamar sebuah apartemen yang tidak asing lagi di Traverse Town, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan surai berwarna merah membara.

Mata hijau _emerald_ pemuda itu seolah terlihat menyala di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Sepasang mata_ emerald_ itu menatap ke arah jendela, menatap pada hati raksasa yang tampak dari sana.

"Sudah saatnya." Wajah pemuda itu sarat ekspresi, namun matanya menyorotkan kepedihan yang tidak berujung. Tak berapa lama, sosok yang berdiri itu menghilang, seolah terbawa angin yang berhembus ke dalamnya.

-Plot IV: The Sign End-

* * *

**Author note di belakang:**

**yah... akhirnya saya berhasil meng-update fic ini. Kasihan banget, sudah tiga minggu lebih saya cuekin gara-gara tugas. Apalagi, sekarang saya sedang gandrung sama anime 'Devil Survivor 2 the Animation'. Setiap buka laptop, niatnya pengen ngetik fic malah nonton anime jadinya... benar-benar tidak termaafkan...**

**Yosh! Semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Terus support saya.**

**Read and Review yah...**


End file.
